Tail's Predicament
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Tails finds himself in a dilemma of weirdness, strange goings-on and out of place situations. And it all starts on a rainy night when a certain pink hedgehog arrives on his doorstep. Warning Major OOC and Randomness. TxA, KxR, SxB. Chap 10 done & COMPLETE
1. It Starts With

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic

**Chapter 1: **It Starts With...

Miles "Tails" Prower was sitting at home lying in his bed reading. It was late in the evening, and it was raining outside. He noticed a clap of thunder go by him and it shook him a little. He looked out his window to see the seemingly endless rain pour down.

"I'd hate to be anyone out in this weather. I hope Sonic's out of this storm. This is just really weird. It's been mild most of the day, and for it to rain like this..." Tails said to himself. As he turned the page of his book, he reached over to his stereo to put on a little chillout music to help him feel more relaxed. A few minutes went by, and suddenly came a knock on his door. Tails' eyes flickered over to his left side as the knocking sound increased. He turned the volume down, placed down his book. Looking up the clock, it was nine o'clock.

_Now who could be out this late? _He wondered. He got up and put on his dressing gown.

"Alright, be there in a second!" He called out as the knocking continued. Tails walked over the door and opened it. Standing in his doorway was none other than Amy Rose dripping wet, in a white raincoat.

"Amy!" exclaimed Tails. "What are you doing out this late in this god-awful weather? Come in!" Amy walked in, and dropped the half-dozen bags she was carrying.

"Hey Tails. Sorry to burst in like this, but I kind of had a problem.." She shook her head, and took her coat off and placed it on the coat rack.

"What?"

"Funny, and you'll probably call me clutz for doing so..hehe..." Amy giggled as she scratched the back of her head. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what happened? Please sit down." He said kindly. Both friends sat down in the armchairs.

"Well, I decided to go out shopping for the afternoon. As you know me I get a little pre-occupied and the hours just flew by. So, as I was just leaving the store ready to check my money, I realised that my house key wasn't in my pocket so I was in a bad situation..."

"Why didn't you call a locksmith or something?"

"I would've." She continued. "But I hardly know any good ones and if I'd try calling Knuckles or Sonic they'd probably blow down my door and I'd have to find time to repair it. Before I knew it, it started raining and I was getting soaked! This really sucks doesn't it? I thought it was going to be a nice day, and then it goes and rains. Cream and Cheese must be depressed as I am." She slumped down further in Tails' armchair with a depressed look on her face.

Tails chuckled a little. "Geez, we all make mistakes huh? Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"That'd be great Tails." Amy smiled.

Tails nodded and headed to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with two mugs of cocoa and gave Amy one.

"Cheers Tails." Amy said as she took the beverage from him. She took a few sips and immediatly felt reliefed.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself?" The pink hedgehog asked wanting to start conversation.

"Not much. Been working on new inventions, fixing up bits and pieces." The two-tailed fox replied.

"Hm. Such as?"

"How to catch up with Sonic. And I think I know how..."

"...?..."

"With a jetpack!" He declared. "With this thing, I could even move faster than those two 'hogs combined! Then they'll be calling me the fastest thing alive!"

Amy stared at Tails dumb-foundly, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Tails!" She couldn't stop herself. "Please tell me you're joking! Even with something like that, you'd could never beat Sonic!"

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, a guy can dream can't he? Still, I did make a really cool looking jetpack..."

"Yes." Amy said. "But keep dreaming, ya daft fox!" Both laughed out at how silly the idea was. For the rest of the evening, the two of them continued talking about what was ever on their minds. Time flew by, and Tails soon noticed it was around 11pm.

"I'd best be getting some sleep. Amy, you don't mind sleeping in my spare bed do you?"

"Of course not. Don't worry about clothes, I already bought several things so I sleep in those. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead." Tails answered. Amy got up and headed over to the spare room with her clothes and changed. Tails cleared away the empty mugs and left them by the sink. Moments later, Amy came back to say goodnight wearing a long, purple gown with white diamonds embossed in the outfit.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" Tails asked concerned.

Amy laughed. "I'm a big girl, Tails. But thanks for caring. Goodnight."

"Night, Amy." Both gave each over a hug, entered their respective rooms, before lying down and heading off to sleep.

* * *

Across in Station Square, Sonic had take refuge from the rain in a local bar. He grew impatient with each hour as the rain would not stop. To calm himself, he decided to have a drink.

"I don't get it." He mumbled to the bartender. "I really hate this weather. Tell me why this had to happen on a day which seemed to nice to begin with...Gimme another one of those Barcadi's would ya?" He shook the glass in his hand.

The bartender, a tall man with a bushy moustache sighed, cleaning a few glasses. "Geez, Sonic. That's your third one. Y'know this stuff will kill you eventually right?"

"Hmm." Sonic drummed his fingers. "Fine. You got any spare rooms for the night?"

"Do I look like an inn keeper to you?" He poured Sonic another glass of Barcadi Vodka.

"Yes. In more ways than one. Now, do you have a damn room or not?" He downed the glass in a single mouthful.

The bartender wasn't too pleased. "Keep that up and you'll be sleeping out in the rain. You damn celebrities nowadays, where did your manners go?"

Sonic hiccupped. "Oops. Sorry about that hic I'll make it up to ya hic..."

The man shook his head in disgust. "Alright, alright, you dumb fool." He reached under his cash register, and gave the blue hedgehog a ring of keys. "Take the stairs, first floor, last room on the right-hand corridor..." He pointed to the other end of the bar. "..and try not to start any fights with the other guests.."

Sonic hiccuped again and did a salute. "Sure thing hic you don't hic have to worry hic..I've got...everything under control...hic..G'Night.." Being very careful, Sonic made his way upstaits into his acquired room. Opening the door, he was atonished at how everything nice looked. There was a four-poster bed with soft sheets and blankets, a mini-fridge with snacks, a big TV with DVD player and a shower and bath with golden taps & white tiling.

"I must've gotten the wrong room...hic...ah who's complaining...hic this is too good..." He slumped down on the bed and looked up at the celing. His eyes peered over and noticed something left on one of the pillows. Reaching over, he picked it up and noticed it was a black Fender Stratocaster guitar with white tribal designs on it. Who would leave something like this here?

"Wow. This must be an extra gift." He sat up and strummed a few notes, before falling back down on the pillow. "Ah crap. I'm too messed up to play. Maybe in the morning I'll give it a shot.." He placed it back down on the bedside table, and drifted upto sleep. "Maybe I should retire as a hero and become a rockstar...Yes...I love the power that is Rock music..." Sonic said to himself.

* * *

The next morning, the weather had changed dramatically. Next morning, the sun had appeared out of nowhere, and was rising slowly. Rays of light beamed through the windows of Tails' room and hit him the face. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised at the change in weather.

_That's really weird. It was pouring down last night...now look at it. _He shook his head and stretched. Tails looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was 8:30am. _Wow, what a good time to wake up. I wonder if Amy's up..._ He jumped out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown and put it on. Opening the door, he felt something was not quite right. Was he hungry? or sick? or was it something in his house that felt really out of place? Or was it all three? He didn't know what to think. Tails went to Amy's door and tapped lightly on it.

"Amy? Amy, are you up yet?"

No answer. He tried again.

"Amy, is everything alright?"

He heard what sounded like music coming from the other side of the door. _Did she bring her mp3 player with? _He went to grab the handle and noticed something weird. _She left it unlocked? That's not like her? _

"Amy, I'm coming in. Please don't hit with me with that hammer whatever you do. I apologise in advance."

"No, of course not. Please doooooooo come in..." Tails heard Amy purr from inside. Tails' face twitched. _Did she just purr? _He turned the knob, and pushed the door back. He wasn't ready to see what kind of reaction he'd get. But little did he know that he was in for the biggest surprise of his life...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yes, it's a very random fic. Both trust me, this is going to be hilarious, so be on the lookout for anything that might pop out! Next time, Sonic wakes to find himself with a completly different lifestyle than before. While what is with Amy's strange behaviour? Does Tails live or die? And what happens at Twinkle Park? And an old friend appears, but very different from usual...All this and next time: **2. Madness at Twinkle Park **


	2. Beginning of a New Life

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic.

**Notes: **Oops, I forgot to mention I've made Tails older in this. He's 13, Amy's 15 and Sonic is indeed 17. Yes. Why make Tails older you say? Well, I believe when Tails is a lot older, he'll become more of a different character then sticking to the 'sidekick' role that he has when he is younger. Anyway, please enjoy the craziness that is chapter 2. Yes, I decided to save the Twinkle Park madness for Chapter 3, but trust me, you'll love it,

**Chapter 2: **Beginning of a New Life

As Tails slowly opened the door, he wasn't too sure what kind of reaction he'd get.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this-OH MY LORD!" He shouted as his eyes were drawn to something he thought he'd never see. There standing in all her beauty was Amy Rose, except she was naked from the waist down. Her hair was brushed out so it looked longer than it normally did. She was wearing nothing but a long white T-Shirt. Tails stood there in awe, turning beetrood red.

"A-a-a-amy, I'm s-s-s-sorry..." He stuttered as he tried to find words.

"Oh." She smiled sweetly. "I don't mind it, but I never thought you'd be so ashamed sweetie-poo!"

Tails shuddered. "Sweetie-p-p-p-poo?" He repeated. What was with the pet name all of a sudden?

"That's right..." Amy swayed her hips from side to side in a sexy manner as she walked over to him and closed the door. Using her forefinger, she began softly stroked his face. "..I'd thought you'd be satisfied seeing me like this, you cute fox you!" Her voice was passive, yet sexy.

"W-w-w-what!?" The kitsune spluttered. "There's some mistake here, I thought you were in love with Sonic, this has to be some kind of bad dream!"

"Dream?" She giggled. "You think I'm in love with THAT guy? Puh-lease. Y'know that I love you more then anyone..." Amy pushed him down on the bed, and leaned in closer. "...you have that, how do I say it? Foxy charm that makes you unbelievbly.." She took a deep breath and exhaled "..hot." Looking directly into his eyes, she kissed him on the lips. Tails was really shocked by what was going on. Her delicate lips pressed against his own. The smell of her perfume. His mind was in toxicated by the sensation, and he let her deepen the kiss. Something then snapped in his mind, that he stopped and pushed her off him while still blushing red.

"Hehe...sorry about that...I'm just not use to seeing you..like this..." His eyes looked the other way and he twiddled his thumbs.

The pink hedgehog licked her lips. "It's alright. I love the taste of fox early in the morning, if you know what I mean." She sat back down and leaned on him. "Shall we continue, if you know what I mean?" She purred into his neck, sending shivers along his spine. Tails swallowed, wondering how to get out of the situation as she wrapped her arms around him, and started to trail her fingers down his chest. This was just _too _sudden for someone like him!

"Say Amy." He said trying to occupy his mind "How about you get dressed, I'll get us some breakfast and then I'll take you out on a date. We'll go anywhere you want. How does that sound?"

"Thanks Tails, that will be good." She smiled. "I'll be ready shortly..." Tails nodded and closed the door behind him as he left.

_Man, what is with her? It's like she was smacked on the head and now she thinks Sonic's the worst thing in the world! Is this going to last all day? Wait...day? _Maybe what was going on had to do something with the day of the week. Tails ran to the living room and looked upon the calender he had stuck on top of the fireplace.

"Oh no! Say it ain't so!" Slumping back into the chair, and looking up with a horrid eyes, he discovered that today was none other than Friday the 13th. A few minutes passed and he dialled Sonic's number, hoping he was in to help him with this predicament. He rang, and got no answer. "Ah, crap."

* * *

Sonic woke up to a slight headache. He wasn't usually a heavy drinker, but it seemed too much Vodka really took it out of him. Sitting up and stretching, he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see the guitar was still there, but something about the room wasn't quite right. He looked over on the dresser cabinet near the door to notice there was a leather jacket, a white undershirt and long pants were hanging up neatly pressed, along with a pair of boxer shorts and sneakers on the table next to it.

"Clothes? I didn't order those." He got up and stepped in the shower to wake himself up. After spending a few minutes, he got out and dried himself off. Realising he would have to treck all the way back home for clothes, he decided to take the clothes which were there. He was going to return them later. Surprisingly, the outfit fit him perfectly.

"Wow. This is sweet! I hope Amy and the others like this!" Posing in the mirror, he looked very cool. "Now I'm just missing some shades." Ironically enough, he felt something in the inside pocket, which turned out to be a pair of sunglasses. "That's what you cool being lucky." His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. "All this and I'm forgetting that I've got to eat. I'll see if I can get some breakfast nearby..." Looking at the guitar one last time, he sighed heavily. "..if I don't take this thing, it's gonna probably haunt me for the rest of my days." He placed the guitar in the case provided, and slung the case on his back, then headed out his room. Reaching the bottem of the stairs, Sonic was greeted by the bartender.

"Good morning Mr. Sonic. Your breakfast is ready, along with your newspaper, and your driver outside." He said kindly.

Sonic raised his eyebrow. "Breakfast? Newspaper? Driver? Listen pal. You must have me mistaken for someone else. And besides do I really need those things?"

"Mr. Sonic, you are our guest and you deserve the very best. Now, please accept these honourable gifts as a token of gratitude."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table. He was atonished at well-presented and well-cooked all the food was. "Well, this is something a guy could get used to..." He began eating breakfast, knowing that this was gonna be an interesting.

* * *

Back in Mystic Ruins, Tails was feeling like a nervous wreck. Of all the days, today had to be Friday the 13th. The day of bad luck. Now, Tails wasn't one for superstitious nonsense, but he had his doubts. His worried thoughts grew ever more as he began cooking pancakes, being careful not to drop them.

"Why today!?" He muttered to himself for the umpteenth time. "Wait, it's about bad luck right? So, isn't it good luck that Amy's fallen for me? No wait! It's bad luck because Sonic will murder me if he finds out about this..." He flipped the pan, just managing to catch them again. To calm his nerves, he whistled a song that he had heard on the radio awhile back. When he was done cooking, Tails served the food and waited for Amy to come in. Reaching for the maple syrup bottle, he took the cap off and squeezed it. Nothing came out. He shook it up and down, and squeezed it again. Pointing the bottle directly at his face, it squirted him right him in the eye.

"Ergh...yuck!" He cried out. "Syrup in the eye, not cool!" Placing the bottle back down, he grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped his face. Just then, Amy came in.

"Babe, you alright? I heard you shout, and why do you look sticky?" She asked trying not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, nothing bad, Just had an accident with the bottle, and oh god, you look awesome..." He gazed upon at what she was wearing. Amy had a white and silver patterned tank-top with a heart in the middle, accompanied with long, black jeans which were tight around her buttocks, along with white and pink sneakers. Finally, she had let her hair down and wore a golden heart-shaped necklace.

"You like me huh? Knew ya would." She gestured with her hand. "Anyway, let's get eating; and you better wash your face if it hurts that bad." She started giggling at how silly Tails looked. Tails just shook his head and began eating. What a day this was going to be!

* * *

At the bar, Sonic finished eating.

"Will that be all Mr. Sonic? Or will you require residence here again tonight?" The bartender asked clearing away the dirty dishes.

"No thank you. That'll be all, mack." He headed outside to see a long limousine with his driver. It was a tall man with a the usual attire for a driver; black suit, hat etc.

"Good morning to you Master Sonic. I'm Jeffrey and I'll be your driver for today. Where would you me to take you, sir?"

The blue hedgehog just stood there in awe as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sir? Driver? So many things were happening so fast he couldn't keep track of what to do.

"Ah, thank you. Take me across town to The Chaotix Detective Agency. I have an 'appointment' with them." He said greatly.

"Certainly, sir." Sonic got in, and the limo began driving off. Looking out his window, he noticed what looked like a blur of purple and black go by him in a flash.

"Hm?" He looked behind and saw the blur go off into the distance. "Now who do you suppose that could've been?"

"Something wrong, sir?" Jeffrey asked his concerned passenger.

"No, it was nothing-Oh god!" Just as he turned his head back, he saw a massive horde of screaming fangirls! This was just too much for him!

"This is madness! It's one situation after the other! Jeff, step on it! On the double!"

"Yes sir!" The limo sped up, and Sonic took a breath of relief knowing he was safe in this limo. Or was he? Something told him that these problems had started all because of the guitar he was carrying. Unpacking it once more, he looked at it again. There were no strange markings, labels or stamps on the whole thing. He then came to a second theory, what if he was being mistaken for someone else who owned this guitar? If anyone could answer his questions, maybe Vector and the gang could.

* * *

Tails and Amy got their stuff together and headed out.

"So, where to first Amy?" Tails asked happily. He thought if it was gonna be a weird day, he might as well make the most of it.

"Hmm.." Amy tapped her finger against her lips. "I want to go to Twinkle Park. I haven't been there in ages, then we should head to Emerald Coast in the afternoon."

"Sure thing, Ames." Tails replied using Sonic's nickname for her. "I'll make sure we have a great time!"

Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Tails, you're the best person ever!" The two began walking hand in hand to the train station, and so began their day.

* * *

An unknown, dark figure sat upon a building looking down on the streets. His red eyes scanned the ground, as he licked his lips evily. His hands began fanning a deck of cards back and forth.

"Station Square...what a place this is... It's boring as hell. This town needs some excitement, and I'm gonna give it to 'em!" He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**To be continued...**

Well that's Chapter 2 up for you! I'm trying not to rush this, but I'm working on 9-12hrs a chapter since I realised I have be back at school in two weeks and I want to get all my current work finished so I can get started on my school work quickly and get good grades this year. I'm taking A-Levels and in two years I want to take a Film Studies Degree in University. But I'm trying my very best to make sure each chapter will have a good amount of content before publishing. And I'm having my friend beta-check for me so I'm alright I guess. But enough about me...

Next time, Sonic meets up with the Chaotix Team, and finds out they're not actually doing work... Tails and Amy spend the morning at Twinkle Park, but their fun is interrupted by a certain character wearing make-up and who enjoys blowing stuff up, but who is he really? Finally Blaze arrives, but what is she looking for? And what of Dr. Eggman? Is he behind this whole situation? or is it just concidence? All this and next time in Chapter 3.


	3. Shadow The Joker?

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please keep it going! Here's Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: **Shadow The Joker?

Arriving outside the agency, Sonic got out and immediatly heard some noise coming from inside the building.

"What are those guys upto in there?"

"Shall I wait here for you, Master Sonic?" Jeffrey asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. That'll be all for now, but I might need a ride later."

"Certainly, sir." He pulled out a card with a number on it and handed it over to Sonic. "Call me when you need picking up. I'll be there momentarily. Good day, Master Sonic." Jeffrey got back in and drove off. Sonic looked on at The Chaotix Detective Agency and knocked on the front door.

"Hello, anyone there?" He called out. He knocked again, and then realised the door had been left slightly ajar.

_Talk about being ace detectives. They can't even remember to lock the bloody door! _He thought as he entered in, and closed it behind him.

"Hello? Anyone?" Sonic called out again.

"Nope, no one here but us mooses!" A deep, gruffily voice replied to him.

"Eh? This is some sort of a joke. Or somehow Vector's turned into a moose?"

"On the contrary. Vector's busy..."

Sonic looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He looked dead ahead down the corridor and noticed a small wallspeaker and intercom on the wall. He thought for a second and remembered where he had heard the voice before.

"Mighty? Is that you?" He questioned as he walked over to the intercom.

"No, it's Humphrey Bogart." The voice responded sarcastically. "Of course it's me! It's Sonic right?"

"The one and only. Wondering if ya could help me, I need to see Vector and the others. It's kinda important."

"Sorry." Mighty said. "I've been told that no one can see Vector. It's top secret."

"Surely you can tell me." Sonic said "What happened old pal? I ain't seen you for years. Surely, you could let an old friend in, for old times sake."

"Nope, I've been given strict instructions."

"Please. If ya help me, I'll make it up to ya, I promise. I'll chuck in fifty bucks in as well." He pleaded.

The armadillo tapped on the desk, before letting out a hefty sigh. "Fine, hedgehog. I'll let ya through. But don't blame me if Vector yells at ya! You didn't hear it from me. The things I do to earn a living..." He pressed a button to open the sercurity door Sonic was standing in front of and it opened. "Upstairs, last door on your right. It's where all the noise was coming from."

"Okay, cheers." Sonic walked upstairs to the first floor, and finally found the source of the noise. Opening the door, he found the Chaotix team playing instruments.

"What in the name of Chao is going on here!?" The hedgehog's jaw dropped at the loud, powerful instruments. Charmy Bee was on bass guitar, Vector on drums and Espio doing lead guitar.

"Oi, guys." Sonic shouted. They ignored him. He tapped his foot on the ground, and slammed the case he was carrying down. "OI! IDIOTS! CUT THAT RACKET OUT!" All three stopped playing to look up at their guest looking annoyed.

"Hey, it's Sonic!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what are you doing here?" Espio demanded

"Oh, don't tell me..." Vector picked up a small phone and Mighty answered at the other end. "Mighty! What did I tell you!? We were to have no interruptions and that NO ONE was meant to be allowed in today!"

"S-s-s-sorry." Mighty stuttered. "He said I'd get fifty bucks out of it. And he said it was important."

"Man, you're such a sucker." Vector placed the handset down, and glared up at Sonic with daggers.

"What!?" The hedgehog retorted. "He's gonna get the fifty...seriously..."

Espio began speaking. "So, what are you doing here? We're off duty today preparing to rock the world, and we can't do it with these interruptions!"

"Yeah!" Charmy squealed. "We're gonna be rockstars!

"Chill, chill." Sonic gestured. "I just wondering if you'd ever seen this guitar. I think it belongs to someone-"

"What are we, the lost and found department?" Vector cut him off.

"As I was saying. You guys are good at finding things aren't you? Take a look at it." He took it out of it's case, and placed it on the desk. The group began looking at it.

"Wow, that's neato!" said the hyperactive bee in amazement.

"Yeah." Espio scanned it over. "Quite a high quality design. Glossed finish. The strings are tuned greatly." He strummed a few chords on it. "It sounds like whoever made this knew what they were doing. No markings, signatures. No nothing. How did you find this?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Someone left it in a hotel room, and it's seemed to have brought me good luck." Sonic responded and told the three about the experience he had earlier in the morning.

"Really? Then it might be the thing we need. Tell me, are you good at singing?" Vector asked.

Sonic wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Well, I've done a few Singstar sessions and I'm pretty good at that."

The Chaotix looked at one another and nodded before saying together: "You're hired!"

"For what?"

"To join our group!" Charmy cried with glee.

"You can't be serious!?" Sonic was confused at this point.

"On the contrary, we are dead serious." Espio added,

"But what about the guitar? What about everything that's happened?"

"Today must be your luc-ky-day-then!" Charmy said in a childish rhyme.

* * *

In Station Square, Amy and Tails had arrived and walked over to Twinkle Park. Today it was a special day. Any cute couples got in free, and if you experienced any sort of bad luck or experience, you'd be compensated in damages equal to what happened to you.

"What kind of a special deal is that?" Tails said out loud.

"Simple." replied the sercurity guard outside the entrance. "Since it's Friday the 13th, we decide to compensate our customers if things go wrong."

"Who believes in that nonsense?" The fox snorted

"Believe me." The guard chuckled. "You'd be very surprised at what kind of people actually become victims of that."

Tails scoffed and mumbled before walking with Amy. Amy was happy as she could ever be. "Tails?"

"Something wrong Ames?"

"No, nothing." She gripped his arm tightly. "I'm just glad you're here. Let's go go-karting first! It's something I've wanted to do for ages!" Tails nodded and smiled as they headed for the go-kart track. It was a new attraction at Twinkle Park, and had proven quite popular recently. It was a long track filled with fast, tight corners with long paths that seemed to twist and turn every three seconds. Both of them acquired the the appropiate gear; helmets, gloves etc to begin racing. As the light changed colours, Tails felt an adrenaline rush through his whole body, feeling prepared for anything. As the amber light turned green, Tails slammed the gas pedal as he began racing down the track. Keeping in mind he was in for a few laps, his concentration increased. Looking out the corner of his eye, Amy was carrying a steady position, leading in 2nd place. Tails, smirking to himself, decided to give her a challenge. On the last lap, he was catching up to Amy and the two were now neck and neck. On the final corner, Tails gripped the wheel with all his might as he drifted off the side. Not knowing there was an obstacle on the track, a sharp object took out his rear wheel as he crashed into the side, and fell out the side. The race came to a complete stop as several track members came to the wreckage and helped Tails up.

"Oh god...Ouch...my aching head...oooh..." Tails said dizzy as he struggled to his feet. A paramedic helped him up and addressed one of the racing officials.

"Let's get you sorted. Official, I want a complete run down of this place. Find out what caused this." The paramedic, named John carried Tails over to the benches where he looked him over. Amy, who had seen the whole thing, rushed over to his side.

"Tails, are you alive!? Please say you are!" She cried out.

"...urrrghhhh...ouch..." Was his only reply.

"Miss, Tails is going to be alright." said John as he bandaged Tails' head. "He's gotten a nasty graze across his head, but other then that he's fine." He gave him a glass of water with a tablet dissolved in it. "Here, drink this, you'll be better in no time."

"What is it?" The fox wondered looking at it.

"Just a little something. Go on."

"Beggers can't be choosers I suppose." Tails quickly gulped the stuff down. It tasted disgusting. "Yuck! Talk about bad luck..."

"Don't worry." John said packing his kit away. "Just don't do anything rough, and you'll be fine. Oh, and I'll speak with the manager. Remember, you're compensated on anything that happens to you. I think that's around 500 or so in damages done to you...See you later." John headed off in the other direction.

Amy gave Tails a hug to make him feel better. "What a break huh? I mean for this to happen..."

"Someone probably didn't clean the track right or fix the kart. I told you I don't believe in superstitious..." _But the way things are going. He thought. I'm starting to think I'm having a rough day after all..._

Around the back of the amusement park, the same shadowy figure had appeared with a bunch of thugs with odd-looking masks.

"Right. I want a complete lockdown. Seal off all the exits, and let the fireworks begin! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Yes sir!" The thugs split up in different directions armed with C4 charges. "It's time this city got itself a makeover...a permanent one!" He growled. He disguised himself with a long black trenchcoat with the collar upturned and wide-brimmed hat. He walked along through the back door of the place, and blended in with the crowd.

Amy and Tails went along to the shooting range, thinking it would help them forget what had happened. A dog with a thick Australian accent was manning the stalls.

"G'day mates! Wanna try ya luck at the guns? It's a dollar a game! There's a winner everytime guranteed, or ya money back! You there, you look like a feisty one! How about it?"

"Who me?" Tails pointed at himself.

"Yeah, mate! How about it?" He noticed Amy standing next to him. "And since ya got a fine looking lady with ya, the first round's on me!" Both looked at one another with perplexed expressions before taking up a gun each. Tails picked up his rifle and aimed carefully. Shutting on eye, his sight was dead set on the target. He fired a round, and it missed the target completly.

"How the-?" Tails was surprised. "I'll give it another shot..." He reloaded his second pellet into the gun, and took aim. Firing again, this time the pellet hit behind the target.

"Oooh. Bad luck there, mate. You wanna give it a last shot?" The dog sniggered. "You might wanna telescope for this one!" Tails grumbled and took his last shot. Pulling the trigger, the final shot backfire and hit him in the stomach. He collasped to the ground in agony.

"Oh, lord! Could this get any worse?" He cried out. However Amy had managed to get each shot dead on. The dog fell back and burst into a roar of laughter.

"My, you are having some trouble ain't ya? Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Good on ya!" The pink hedgehog picked up Tails, and rubbed him where it hurt.

"Tails, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." He grumbled as he watched the dog continue to laugh.

"Oi, tree-face! When you stop laughing at my boyfriend, I'd like to teach you some manners." Amy said sternly.

"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do girly?"

"This." She smirked reaching into her pocket. The dog wondered what she was going to do. In a flash, he slammed on the head with none other then Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. He fell to the ground seeing stars.

"Piko Piko Hammer." Amy chuckled. "Never leave home without it."

The dog stopped, rubbing his aching head and saw she being was completely serious. "Alright, mates. Since ya did alright, have this on me. It's a pair of tickets to the fanciest restaurant in town. The Zewkeller." He handed over an envelope to Amy. "Normally, I don't give out stuff like this, but since _it is _Friday the 13th, you could use some good luck...because you certainly ain't going very far with luck today!" He bursted out laughing yet again as the couple walked off not before being slammed on the head again. This was just not Tails' day at all. A few minutes of walking, and the two discovered the Tunnel of Love.

"I'm guessing you'll want to go in?" Tails asked softly.

"You bet. Besides, it''ll be relaxing. Then we can go eat." Amy answered sweetly. The two got in a swan-shaped boat, and started going down the small river.

* * *

Back at the Chaotix Agency, Sonic and the others were finally (after much arguement) decided who was going to do what in their band.

"If I sing and play guitar, what's Charmy going to do?" Sonic asked for the what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yeah, maybe Charmy can do turntable, keyboard or percussion..." Espio suggested,

"Do we look like Slipknot to you? There the only band that I know who use that stuff..." Vector came back.

"But still." Sonic continued. "We could experiment."

"With what?" The crocodile said. "We have to get out by late this afternoon! We're one of the acts for the Station Square 'Battle of the Bands' contest! The prize is 10000 and I'm not losing this chance to be rich!" Just then Mighty came through the door.

"Didn't you think of asking me?" Mighty said folding his arms in disgust. "I can play as well you know."

"Play what?" Charmy asked.

"I know how to use a turntable and a electronic soundboard. So, you got that problem sorted."

Espio sighed, wondering how long this was going to take. "Okay, how about this? Charmy can be rhythm guitar, while Sonic and I do lead and bass. That way in between riffs and solos, Mighty here can impress us all with his scratching..."

Vector looked at his partner in a jealous manner. "Better than my plan. Boys, let's get to work...Oh, what are we gonna be called?"

"The Chaotix?"

"No, too boring! We need something with some 'oomph' in it."

"How about 'Psychaotix'?" Charmy added.

"You just added 'Psy-' to it!" Sonic shouted

"Still." Espio smiled. "It rolls off the tongue nicely."

Vector, hearing this, slumped on the chair. "How did I get stuck working with you guys? Fine, we'll do it... after we have some coffee. It's almost eleven o'clock and I haven't had my caffeine intake today."

Sonic and Mighty exchanged looks. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

* * *

The disguised stranger reached the centre of the park, which was the picnic area next to the entrance of several rides. He stood upon the tables, and pulled out a walkie.

"Boys, is everything set?" He spoke into it.

"Yes, boss!"

"Good, and here we go!" Removing his disguise, he pocketed the talkie and pulled out a remote detonator. Pressing the first button, an explosion began along the steel girders inside the building. There were cries and screams of anguish as the crowds of people ran in multiple directions hoping to get out. The henchment burst in from all directions firing off shotgun rounds.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! We are today's entertainment! Now let the festivities begin!" Pressing a second button, another explosion went off in multiple rooms. The steel girders started to collapse as one area of the park came to the ground entirely. The sercurity staff began calling the police. Gathering up whatever men they could, the team along with paramedics started escorting people out the building as fast as they could. Moments later the SWAT team bursted in, and surrounded the stranger.

"Station Square SWAT! Freeze and drop your weapons! We will not hesitate to kill you!"

He began laughing. It began as a wheezey high-pitched laugh, then developed into a growling, dark, demonic laughter. "Ah yes. Kill me? I'm afraid you're out luck! I cannot be touched, I cannot even die! I have danced with the devil in the pale moonlight! My soul is now his to keep! I am that which cannot be killed by mortal power alone!" He jumped up, pulled out a deck of playing cards, and began chucking them at each SWAT member. Striking each one in the shins, blood leaked out of their wounds as they fell to the ground in agony. "Bwahahahahahaha! It's time to show not just this city, but the whole world what the Joker can do!"

Caught up in the middle of all this were Tails and Amy in the Tunnel of Love. They were halfway through the tunnel, when the ground below them began to shake. The shaking continued and Amy got scared.

"Was that an earthquake?" She asked.

"Seemed so." Tails replied. An explosion sound went off and the force of the shaking increased. The force almost tipped over the small rowing boat they were in, but they began paddling out to the other end of the tunnel. They jumped out the boat, and looked around to see the devastation around them. Parts of the area where completly ramsacked, and they could see what looked like thugs wearing balaclavas and clown masks waving machine guns around, keeping hostages together in crowds.

"Who could've done this?" Tails asked himself.

"Who you say?" Came a dark voice. "That would be me.."

Tails and Amy spun around to see standing on a wall was a tall figure. He was a hedgehog with black and crimson fur with a white tuff of fur and red irises. However, he was wearing a custom-made purple suit, with a waistcoat and tie. His face was covered in white makeup with black coated around his eyes like a panda. His smile is what freaked them out the most. He had red lips but scars stood out on either side of his mouth, making his smile more demented. Tails was stunned at who it was he recognised.

"Shadow? No! It can't be!"

"Shadow?" The figure laughed evily. " 'Shadow' no longer exists my friend. You can call me, The Joker! And BELIEVE ME! I'M A LOT HAPPIER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Whew! Long chapter here! I put in a lot here. Mighty the Armadillo isn't the only making a return, Scrooge the Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox will be making a short appearance in a few chapters. Anyway, please, please review! I'm begging you! There's cookies in it for you if you do! Plus chillidogs if Sonic is wanting to give up some.. Yes, and I'm really sorry poor Tails got wacked around, but that's bad luck for you! And if you didn't get the references:

_Ladies and Gentleman _and _Here we go_ are from The Dark Knight.

_Believe me, I'm a lot happier_ and _dance with the devil in the pale moonlight _are from The Batman (1989)

Another Disclaimer: The Joker is not mine and is property of the Batman film series and Warner Bros. and DC Comics! Please don't sue me!

Next time, Tails faces off against the Joker, but what has really happened to Shadow? Where do Sonic and the Chaotix do now? Knuckles finally makes his debut, but is he friend or foe? All this and next time in **Chapter 4: Tails vs. The Joker **


	4. Tails vs Joker

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**Notes: **Thank you very much to those who reviewed. Please enjoy Chapter 4. Oh, and for the record, The Joker, Dark Knight and Batman all belong to DC Comics & Warner Bros. Please don't sue! Let the madness continue!

**Chapter 4:** Tails vs. The Joker

Tails had his eyes fixed on The Joker. Was this really Shadow? Would he really do something like this? He had to know the truth.

"Who are you? Where is the real Shadow? What have you done with him!?" He demanded wanting answers.

"I told you. Shadow no longer exists! I'm gonna show the whole world the true meaning of the world fear! Now, where do I begin?" He asked himself.

Tails took a fighting stance, ready to face whatever Joker had up his sleeve. Joker merely reached into his jacket and pulled out a switchblade.

"You know, knives are so much nicer then guns..."

"Excuse me?" Tails believed he was talking random nonsense.

"No, think about it. Guns are too quick. You don't get to savor all the emotions as you forcefully tear into one's being..." He stared at it, stroking the blade lovingly. "Yes, cold metal piercing pale skin and exposing pure crimson! It's art at it's very best." Joker turned his eyes back to Tails. "Y'know, it's like I'm always saying; If you're gonna play with the Joker, you'd best be ready to deal from the bottem of the deck!"

"Puh-lease!" Amy snorted behind Tails. "That's gotta be the lamest bad guy line I've ever heard! Quit acting around Shadow, this isn't funny!"

Joker's eyes slitted as he licked his lips. "Beautiful girl, you could be a problem...a very BIG problem..." He began walking over slowly to Amy. "And I'll tell you for the last time, that person is dead! I'm the true master of darkness. Now, why don't we put a smile...ON THAT FACE!" He growled the last words and leaped over like a jaguar stopping just an inch away from Amy's face. She was frozen in place, scared.

"Now, let's start..." As the blade came closer to her face, Joker didn't realise Tails spin round and kick him off balance. Falling over, he grabbed Tails' ankle, and threw him over. The fox gained the upper hand, reaching for his neck, before both starting landing several punches and rolling over. Joker then kicked Tails in the gut, sending him a couple of feet away from him.

"Tails!" Amy screamed and ran to his side. Tails got up to his feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it...You'd best get to safety. Make sure you don't get hurt."

"What about you?"

Tails smirked. "I'll be fine. I'll teach this clown a lesson, then we'll go to the beach like you asked."

Joker seemed to laughing and crying at this point. "Oh, please! Don't stop! You're breaking my heart! Go on you casanova! 'Oh Amy, I'll beat this clown and we'll go to the beach' ." He mocked Tails darkly. "You'll need a lot more than just some romance and a love struck bimbo to beat me!"

Tails gritted his teeth. "You're gonna pay for that." He raised his hands to his face.

"Bring it on!" Joker laughed maniacally. The two raced towards one another, their fists clashing in an instant. Grabbing on to one another's shoulders, they put pressure on each other, hoping one would break before the other.

"What's wrong? No blades?" The fox said. "What happened to blades being art, Shadow?"

"I told you, not to call me that." He snarled. "Besides, I feel good enough to face you with just barefists!" He threw Tails around into a brick wall, but Tails managed to land feet first and spun his tails round to keep himself in mid-air.

"Damn you." Joker admired and chuckled loudly. "Those things do more than just make an image. But I'll admit they are extreamly annoying, not to mention you look like a freak..."

"Look who's talking! You're wearing make-up!" Tails hovered, and chucked some nearby debris at Joker's head, who simply just dodged it in an instant. He raced up to the wall, backflipped off trying to kick Tails out the air and back on the ground. The two-tailed fox had a feeling this wasn't going to be as simple as fighting Eggman (Then again, what was?)

* * *

Sonic and Chaotix had finished their coffee break, and now began practicing. It began off with Vector and Charmy playing, then slowly moved onto the rest.

"I'll have you know, that I've become Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptable! From the other side a terror to behold! Annihilation will be unavoidable! Every brok-"

"Stop, stop, stop STOP!" Mighty shouted, interrupting Sonic's singing.

"What? What is it?" Espio asked.

"There's something not right here..."

"And that would be?" Sonic wondered, getting annoyed that Mighty had ruined his rhythm.

"Three guitars? and a turntable in a song like this? What's with that?"

"That's your problem!? A minor thing with rhythm? What's next? Charmy losing his sting?" Vector grew mad.

The armadillo sighed. "No, just relax. Espio, play me the solo again." Espio nodded, and began replaying the guitar solo. During this, Mighty put his headphones back on, and began scratching the turntable, distorting the sound slightly. Sonic and Vector looked at one another, then back at Espio as he finished it.

"Wow." Sonic said with a blank look on his face. "That's actually good."

"Damn right!" Mighty shouted raising his fist in the air. "That's the power of experimentation."

Vector shook his head. "Well, if we keep that up, we'll be the winners in no time! 10,000 Mobian Dollars and all! Maybe we'll get a record deal as well?"

"Huh?" Charmy asked.

"I heard there's new big-shot record guy in town. He says whoever wins Battle of the Bands, he'll sign for a multi-million dollar record deal! So boys it's safe to say we can retire from the detectives line of work, and head straight for the world of rock and roll."

"Yay!" Charmy said happily. "We'll be the big boys in no time!"

"Interesting." Espio said thoughtfully.

"How about it Sonic? How does being the life of a rockstar sound to you?"

Sonic made a thumbs up. "You betcha! It's one of the things I've been thinking of doing for ages...But I got a bad feeling about this. " His eyes fell to the floor.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Mighty questioned his comment.

"I dunno...Something just doesn't feel right."

"Ah, don't worry!" Vector replied slapping him on the back. "Maybe you just ain't use to the sound of it yet..."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, shall we continue?" The others nodded and they all resumed playing. Trying out different styles and rhythms was fun. Sonic still was worried though. Something told him that this string of good luck had something to do with that guitar...

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna was walking along the sidewalk hand in hand with Rouge the Bat. The two had spent the whole morning together doing whatever they could find. First seeing a movie, then getting ice-cream, and now heading over to the disco at Twinkle Park for some more fun.

"Twinkle Park has a disco? I never knew." Rouge said.

"Surprising." Knuckles smiled. "I thought it would sound good. Disco's have never really been my thing, but Sonic's always going on how I'd like 'em, so yeah."

Rouge laughed. "I guess Sonic's right about a lot of things...Besides, I didn't think you'd have the guts to take me out on a date..."

The echidna went red. "Well, a charming woman like yourself deserves a man like me...and I'd been thinking about it for sometime.."

"Was this before, or after I tried stealing your Master Emerald for the 150th time in a row?"

"Pretty much between the 148th and 149th time, yeah." Both laughed at how silly they sounded.

"Ah." Rouge continued. "I suppose it's like...what? What's that over there?" Both looked up to see the front entrance of Twinkle Park was surrounded by several police cars, SWAT vans and Ambulances. People had gathered round along with reporters, but the cops had placed up yellow barriers to stop them.

"I told you all twice already." One of the officers shouted through his megaphone. "We are to seal this place off immediatly! The place has been bombed and we are trying to rescue what ever people are still in there! This is a terrorist situation!"

Knuckles and Rouge made their way to the front of the crowds, and looked over to see parts of the building had been completely destroyed.

"Who could have done this?" Rouge asked in shock.

"I dunno." Knuckles looked on. "But whoever did it must have woke up early in the morning to do it." He then heard a conversation going on between two SWAT officers.

"Sir, we've sercured the entrances and our bomb squad has gone into the building to undo any C4 left in there."

"Good. What about any hostages?" The other one asked.

"We took an infrared photo of the inside. There are five groups of people being held at gun point, with another group trapped behind some debris of the fallen structure. What surprised us was that we saw two figures inside fighting one another..."

"Fighting?"

"Fighting?" Knuckles and Rouge said together.

"Do you think it's Sonic?" The officer continued.

"Could be. But there's another character. About a few inches shorter with two tails and-"

"That's it! I'm going in!" Knuckles yelled, jumping over the barricade.

"Knuckles don't!" The bat called out.

"No, it's fine. If it's something to do with Sonic or Tails, I'll know what to do." He rushed over towards the building, and began climbing the walls. Reaching the roof, he ran across towards the skylight, which looked like his only entrance. The SWAT officer was amazed at how fast this guy was moving.

"Men!" He spoke into his radio. "If you see a red echidna entering the building, he is on our side. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT open fire! I think he's going in to rescue what hostages he can find."

"Roger. Standing by for further information."

Rouge slapped her head. "Gosh, he's so stubborn."

* * *

Inside, Joker and Tails had pushed one another to their limits. Both were battered, bruised and breathing heavily. Tails had been able to keep up with Joker's speed, and managed to do quite a bit of damage to slow him down. Lying on the ground, Tails sat up, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Given up yet, kid?" Joker's laugh was wheezy and low pitched. "I told you, you can't beat me..."

Tails scoffed. "I think I've done some damage to you...What's left?"

"Plenty. This is far.." He picked himself up "...from over!" He suddenly drew a hidden blade from beneath his sleeve. "Hahahahahaha!!"

_Here I was thinking Altair was the only one who could do that... _The fox thought.

"I'd say it's done now. Sayonara, Miles Prower!" Connecting the blade between his fingers, Joker fired it directly at him. Tails shut his eyes hoping it wouldn't hit. SMASH! A loud sound of glass smashing was heard as a certain person jumped down and caught the blade just before it reached Tails' face. He opened his eyes to see a familiar red figure standing in front of him.

"Knuckles!" He exclaimed in relief.

"Hey Tails. What's happened here? Are you alright?" He slung his arm around Tails and sat him down on the bench.

"Ah perfect!" The hedgehog spoke. "Another one to crash the party!"

Knuckles looked up at the Joker, and then back at Tails with a weird look. "Tails, you mind telling me who the freak is with the make-up and the pimp suit? Because he is not looking cool..."

"Shadow.." Tails replied icily.

"Shadow? He's been doing this?"

Joker was reaching his breaking point. "I thought I told you people not to call me that! Since you enjoy ruining things echidna, how about I ruin your face!?" Drawing another blade from his wrist, he chucked it at Knuckles. He caught it and tossed aside.

"Fine, but you can't catch me!!" Joker began racing around Knuckles, trying to psyche him out.

"The fox might have caught up with me, but you, a person who relies on strength more then speed simply can't beat me! Hahahaha!" Knuckles' eyes scanned left and right, before he closed them slowly. Focusing on the area around him, he thought hard before clenching his fist.

_No, come on! Closer...closer...closer...There! _Charging all his energy, he slammed his fist into the ground, creating an earth-shattering force that began breaking the ground apart. The crack in the ground grew larger and faster, before finally catching out the hedgehog and knocking him to the floor.

"How!?" He growled fiercly.

"Simple." The echidna folded his arms. "I calculated the sound of your footsteps and found out where exactly you were going to run along the ground. A little something I picked up from training..."

Joker snarled, and breathed harshly. "I've had enough!" Using what strength he had left, he picked himself up and pulled out his last remote detonator.

"You got lucky, we'll meet again! But I'll leave you with a little farwell gift!" He pressed the button, and another explosion went off. Dropping it, he stumbled out through the back of the area.

"Damn it!" Knuckles slammed his fist into his palm.

"Knuckles!" Amy's voice called out. "I'll get Tails out! You need to rescue the hostages!"

"You sure, you'll be fine?"

Amy nodded. "Positive." Carrying Tails on to her back, she ran out the exit as the building began falling to the ground even faster.

_Time's running out, I need to hurry! _

Knuckles, working as quickly as possible moved what ever rubble he could to clear a path for himself so the people could get out. Just then, Rouge dropped in.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Rouge?

"Ya didn't think I'd leave ya to get killed did I? Now, let's hurry." With the two of them working together, the clean-up process begun faster, and so began the rescue..

On the other side of Station Square, a large man with swimming pants and a hefty backpack stood on the entrance to Emerald Beach. Accompanied by two robots, the large figure listened onto the various chatter going on about the recent events that had happened.

"Hm? Someone other then me blew up Twinkle Park? Why the nerve! I mean, I could've had a better plan then him, but come on! Why go to all that trouble!?

"Who knows Doctor? I thought you enjoyed blowing things up?" The golden robot replied

"Yes, to a certain degree. This is madness I tell you!"

"No, this is Station Square!" The silver one replied.

"What?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at his creations reponse.

"I just thought I'd give you a movie reference, Dr. Eggman sir."

Dr. Eggman said nothing and stretched his wide body. "Er, very well. Off to the beach!" He declared

"Yes sir!" Both robots responded.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yes, and here is the thrilling conclusion! I hope you all enjoyed. However, I do really want more reviews, I'd appreciate it very much if you did. May I have at least 15 reviews before the next chapter? or at least try for that number? Please. Please! Do it or Shadow Joker will come and get you!

Next time, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge head to the beach to discover that Eggman is not upto his usual games. Questions are raised as to who really planned the whole bomb plot, as Dr. Eggman says he has no involvement in it. Shadow Joker plans his next move, but where does he strike next? What of Sonic and the Chaotix? When a certain green hedgehog discovers that Sonic is planning to rock in the Battle of the Bands, he starts to plan against him. Will this day ever end for Tails? All this and next time in **Chapter 5: Eggman's Day Off. **


	5. Eggman's Day Off

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**Chapter 5: **Eggman's Day Off

An hour or so had past. Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge had managed to get everyone out of the now destroyed Twinkle Park. The press, Police and Paramedics were all over the place supporting people and making sure everything was alright. Knuckles and the others were being praised as heroes with the press taking photos and taking reports of what they did. Though it was nice to have all this, Tails was the one being bombarded with the most questions. As for Twinkle Park, the damage done to it was severe. The entire structure had come down, rubble lied everywhere, and small fires were burning from the explosions. Everyone was glad no one was killed, but some had minor injuries. Tails and Knuckles sat talking on a nearby bench.

"Someday this has been huh?" Tails sat kicking his legs back and forth, staring over at the fire department crew going through the rubble to see if there were any bodies.

"Yeah, too right. I wonder where he'll strike next?" Knuckles continued hanging his head low.

"Who knows." Tails let out a hefty sigh, and looked at his watch. "One o'clock? Geez, how time goes...So much for a date..."

"I beg ya pardon?" Knuckles asked surprisingly. "Date? Don't tell me...Oh god..." He slapped his forehead.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed feeling embrassed. "It was Amy's idea as well..." His voice fell low "..besides, I've been having some bad luck all day. I wish this day would end..."

"Ah, don't sweat." Knuckles said patting him on the shoulder. "You still got the rest of the day. At least try to get some good luck...By the way, have you seen Sonic?"

"No, I haven't." Tails placed his hand in his chin. "Something tells me. Sonic not being around has caused all this..."

"Wouldn't have Sonic heard the explosions? If so, why wasn't he here? Is he doing this on purpose?"

"Hmm." The kitsune thought. _Yeah, and what would he say about Amy? 'Oh, Sonic, your girlfriends gone cukoo' doesn't sound like a good explanation to me..._

Rouge and Amy came over to join the boys.

"Well, something tells me we won't see Twinkle Park for a month...the manager told the cops the place won't be ready for another year...maybe more..." The bat commented.

Amy groaned. "Such a day has to turn out crap!" She stamped her foot on the ground. "I think it's that blue bastard's fault!"

Rouge, Tails and Knuckles all looked at her uncomfortably. The word 'bastard' was so uncharacteristically for Amy, and hearing it from her was not a good sign.

"Wait, I thought you were in love with him? Cut him some slack.." Rouge wasn't sure where Amy was going with this.

Amy snorted. "Please. Me? No, never! I love Tails." She pulled Tails into a huge hug. "And I never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER want to lose him ago! He's my little kitsune-chan and I love him to bits! Isn't that right, my delicious, tender, supple..." She licked her lips as she said each word, slowly whispering into his ear, stroking his face. "..meat." She purred ever so slightly, giving the fox goosebumps. Knuckles just burst out laughing and soon Rouge soon joined.

"Please stop! Hahahahahahaha!" The echidna fell over onto the floor. "Please no more! Hahahaha! My sides are killing me!"

Tails, going even redder than before was speechless. Seeing Sonic later on was not going to be a good idea. "Okay, okay, Ames I get it, I love you too. Now, can you let me go?" The squeeze on him was too tight.

"Oh, sorry." Amy giggled. "So, what shall we do now?"

"The beach?" Rouge suggested after she had stopped laughing.

"Why not? At least we'll get some peace from these reporters...Let's go." The four of them ran through the crowd, with the police stopping anyone from following them.

"This is Station Square's biggest news story ever!" A reporter said to one of his friends.

"Hell yeah! Front page news: TAILS AND KNUCKLES SAVE PEOPLE FROM TWINKLE PARK! That's brilliant!"

"And." The photographer added. "I managed to snap a quick shot of Tails with that Amy Rose character..."

"I'll just use the power of the liberal media to publish in a Tabloid newspaper and overexaggerate the purpose!" A Tabloid reporter said.

The others looked at him. "Fine, you guys will do anything to make a dime nowadays..." The news title the tabloids had were already: TAILS AND AMY ARE DATING? WE THINK SO!

* * *

At the Emerald Beach, Doctor Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe had picked out a nice spot along the sand to relax and enjoy the day. Under his umbrella, Eggman laid down on a towel, with his usual sunglasses on, along with a tanning mirror.

"Ah, now this is the life, eh fellows?" He asked.

"So, true Doctor." Decoe agreed as he sat down on his own deckchair.

"But tell me, isn't this just a one time thing? We'll be back to work tomorrow." Bocoe added.

"True." Eggman yawned. "But I like to enjoy this. After all, villians have to take a day off am I right? Besides I need to work on a new plan for the Eggman Empire. Luckly, my backpack contains all the essentials..."

"You mean everything but the kitchen sink, Doctor?"

"Well, almost. A day at the beach requires tools. It's survival of the fittest don'tcha know."

"All you do is relax, absorb UV rays while tanning, get sand in your shorts and maybe get bitten by hermit crab or two. I'd hardly it was that tough."

"That's because you're a robot." Eggman moved his head from side to side. "If you had flesh and blood, you'd enjoy it.

Decoe and Bocoe looked at one another and said nothing. Time passed on as Tails and the others came down to the beach. They had to make a quick pit-stop at the local clothing store to pick up bathing suits and assorted swim gears. They also stopped at the snack bar to gather food for themselves. The sun had gotten ever hotter, and a cool breeze passed along the open sea. Looking across on the ocean, Tails took a deep breath and smiled.

"Now this is what I call a better day!"

"Too true." Knuckles said.

The four of them sat down in a nice open spot, and set up a large umbrella. Laying down, Tails wondered in thought if anything else disaterous was going to happen. Had Amy really meant what she had said? Was Sonic the cause of all these problems? He didn't know what to think. Placing his sunglasses on his forehead, he looked over at the pink hedgehog who was now chatting with Rouge about all sorts of things. She was looking really good in the white tankini she had picked out for herself. Rouge had donned the same thing, although in black. Was he falling for Amy already? No, it had to be some sort of misunderstanding. He shrugged, and looked over his right shoulder. He saw what looked like a large beached whale with two metallic figures sitting with him.

"Hey, Knuckles, is that who I think it is?" He pointed over. Knuckles (who was laying on his back) turned over to see what Tails was talking about.

"Yeah, it is! What is he doing here?"

"Shall we go find out?"

"Yeah. Hey Rouge?"

She looked up from Amy. "Yeah?"

"Me and Tails are just gonna check on something. Won't take long." Knuckles said.

"Oh, okay."

Tails and Knuckles walked over to the familiar three, not before the Doctor himself was opening his cooler.

"Ah yes. An ice cold root-beer is what I need..." Opening the case, he fumbled inside and grabbed the bottle. But before he could get his arm out, the lid was slammed shut in his arm.

"YEOUCH! WHO DONE THAT? WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" He yelled as he looked up to see Decoe and Bocoe frozen stiff.

"WHAT ARE YOU MORONS STARING AT!? Huh?" Lifting his sunglasses up, he saw the two Mobians standing there.

"Oh, it's you two! What do you want!?" Eggman shouted. "And let me have my arm back! Christ's sake, what's the world coming to? Can't a man enjoy his drink without pain?" Tails took his hands away from the lid

"Alright Eggman, spill the beans!" Knuckles said with aggression in his voice. "We know you're the one behind the whole Joker affair!"

"Joker?" Eggman questioned. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't play dumb!" Tails continued pointing a finger directly at him. "You brainwashed Shadow into thinking he was a murdering psychopathic clown, then you set the charges to blow up Twinkle Park just so you could get our attention and steal the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's all very well and good..." The Doctor replied darkly. "...but you're barking up the wrong tree fox-boy! I have done no such thing and I have not seen or heard Shadow or Sonic for days! Besides, if I were there, wouldn't I have done the job myself? Remember besides my robot minions I work alone...Whatever Shadow did is his own personal affairs and his own planning, and in short, none of my business! So, if you'd kindly like to leave me it's my day off and I'd want to relax!"

"Yeah!" Decoe and Bocoe cried. "It's our day off!"

Tails looked dumbfounded. "Day off!? HAS EVERYONE TODAY GONE COMPLETLY INSANE!!" He bellowed at the top of his voice, causing various people around to stare at him.

"Well, this is Friday the 13th.." The doctor groaned in pain as he layed his arm back down. "As for 'insane', you mind explaining-"

"-I've had a bad day, Amy's in love with me, Knuckles and Rouge are dating, Shadow turns into a comic-book villian, you're having a day off and to top it all off, Sonic's nowhere to be found! SO, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S INSANE, THEN WE ALL MUST BE LOSING OUR MINDS!" He panted heavily like a dog. Eggman's jaw dropped as he had never seen Tails so mad before. He slowly opened his root beer, and drank a few sips, hoping the fox wouldn't butcher him with his own drink.

"Oooookay..." Knuckles gestured trying not to attract too much attention to them. "I think someone got too many knocks on the head. C'mon Tails, I think we'd better leave Eggman alone. he's not causing any trouble." He slowly began walking away with the angry fox.

Eggman crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Damn right you'd better! As for Shadow, if you really want to stop him before he strikes again, then figure out where he'll be. Your IQ surpasses mine alone, does it not?"

Tails nodded slowly.

"Good." He stretched out and lifted up his mirror. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to catch some rays...I'll see you later, maybe..." Tails and Knuckles walked back over to where Amy and Rouge had witnessed everything.

"What was that about?" Rouge asked curiously.

"A misunderstanding." Knuckles sat down. "I think Tails took one too many bumps to the head when fighting that freak in the park. Saying that we've lost our minds..."

Amy, on the other hand, cuddled up next to two-tailed fox and laid his head on her lap. "Aww, poor Tails. You must be feeling unwell. Shall we go see a doctor?"

Tails freaked out a little. "No, no no! No need for a doctor! I'm fine, I just feel a little queasy from the medicine I had earlier...hehe.."

"Shh. Just relax, and I'll make all your troubles go away..." She kissed him on the lips, hoping it would relax him. Tails enjoyed the tender softness of her lips as he looked up into jade emerald eyes. Slowly melting into her kiss, he sat himself up, and wrapped his arms around her frame, holding her gently, before increasing his grip around her. Amy placed her arms around his neck, moaning softly as she did. Rouge and Knuckles were really surprised at the sight they were seeing.

"Woah, that's what you call getting into things..." Rouge murmured.

* * *

In an old abandoned building, Shadow Joker was tending to his wounds. The force of the shockwave had cut his legs open and forced the skin to open up. A surgeon wearing a mask was cleaning him up, and closing over the open wounds.

"Damn! I can't believe-ouch-that the freak-ouch-and the red guy-ouch-managed to get away-ouch!" The pain of stitches going through his legs was enough to make him kill something.

"Stay calm. The more you fidget, the worse it becomes." The surgeon said calmly.

Joker snarled. "Fine, just be quick about it!" Folding his arms in frustration, his mind was a mess right now. Thoughts running through his head on how to get revenge. "It's not over yet, Miles Prower. Far from over..." He laughed manically. "This city deserves a better class of villain. And I'm gonna give it to them!"

Back at the Chaotix, Sonic and the guys were going through some song lyrics, when the phone rang.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get any calls today." Sonic remember Vector saying.

"Well, might as well answer it." He picked up the receiver. "Hello, PsyC-I mean, Chaotix Detective Agency, you lose it, we find it."

"Yeah, mate! I wanna know if that punk Sonic's there..."

Vector raised his eyebrow and twiddled the phone cord. "Who is this?"

"He'll know who it is. Now, hand him over. Right now."

Vector looked at Sonic and handed him the phone. "It's for you..."

Sonic wondered why Vector was so blank all of a sudden. Placing the handset to his ear, he said softly: "Hello?"

"It's been a long time, ain't it Sonic?" A punkish, young voice spoke up.

"Hm?"

"What? You don't remember me? I'm so heartbroken. C'mon, even you must know the guy who kicked your ass several times in a single day.."

The blue hedgheog pondered then, the thought came to mind. "Scourge!? No frickin' way! We thought you were dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, punk!" Scourge replied quickly. "But I'm afraid good ol' Scourge is back in the city baby! And he's ready to kick your ass once for all!"

**To Be Continued...**

End of chapter!

Next time, as the afternoon goes so does the affection and romance of Tails and Amy. Scourge has returned and is with his old gang. Sonic and the Chaotix worry on what they should do. While Joker conducts his next plan, Blaze the Cat has a run-in with Sonic, so where does this all lead to? Does Tails really love Amy? What does Dr. Eggman do on his day's off? All this and next time in **Chapter 6: An Old Foe **


	6. An Old Foe

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing once again! It's a bit late this one because I had my birthday over the weekend and I had sort out stuff for college so I'm all ready for the new year! Here's Chapter 6.

_Previously..._

_"Yeah, mate! I wanna know if that punk Sonic's there..."_

_Vector looked at Sonic and handed him the phone. "It's for you..."_

_"It's been a long time, ain't it Sonic?" A punkish, young voice spoke up._

_"Hm?"_

_"What? You don't remember me? I'm so heartbroken. C'mon, even you must know the guy who kicked your ass several times in a single day.."_

_The blue hedgheog pondered then, the thought came to mind. "Scourge!? No frickin' way! We thought you were dead!"_

_"Sorry to disappoint you, punk!" Scourge replied quickly. "But I'm afraid good ol' Scourge is back in the city baby! And he's ready to kick your ass once for all!"_

**Chapter 6: **An Old Foe

Sonic gulped as he remembered thoughts of the menacing green hedgehog. Scourge had messed him around too many times before hand. Trying to hit on Amy, challenging Knuckles to duels and even trying to kidnap Tails. His flexed his fingers before making them into a fist.

"So punk, I've got news for you! I'm here to teach you a lesson that I'm not only the fastest thing alive, but that I'm also the better hedgehog! That freak Shadow? He ain't got nothing on me! He's not even a real hedgehog!"

Sonic didn't what to say to this. "Look." He began. "If you're still pissed at what happened all those years ago, I'm done with the past. It's time to move on, Scourge..."

"No!" Scourge shouted back at him. "I'm not losing to you, understand? Now, I have a proposition for you. Meet me at Station Square Central in one hour. We'll talk, and we'll also have a little challenge. Come alone, unless you're that much of a scaredy cat! Haha!" The line clicked dead. Sonic slammed the phone down, and took a deep breath.

"Damn him." He said to himself. "He's so..."

"Annoying?" Espio finished what Sonic was saying.

"Yeah." He looked at the Chaotix, before looking up at the clock. "Guys, I'll be back in one hour."

"What?" Mighty said looking at the blue hedgehog strangly. "You really want to mess with Scourge? He's a nasty piece of work..."

"Besides, what's the point?" Vector added.

"If I don't shut him up, who will?" Sonic headed towards the door. "I'll be back shortly. Keep practicing." Without second thought, he closed the door and exited the building.

"Gee, what's eating him?" Charmy wondered.

Walking along the street, Sonic was surprised at how Scourge was still around after all this time. The last time he heard of him, Scourge had disappeared from Station Square after he had planned and executed a robbery at one of the jewellery stores stealing diamonds and the such worth over 100,000 Mobian dollars. After never finding anything, the police presumed he was dead after finding some blooded clothes along his trail. Being late afternoon, he noticed there was quite a lot of people about. Hearing various comments being passed along crowds, they mentioned something about Twinkle Park being blown to nothingness and that it was part of a terroists' plot to take over Station Square. Eggman was the first thing that came to Sonics mind, yet he was wrong as Eggman was not seen or heard during the entire incident and that a criminal known as the 'The Joker' was behind the whole thing.

_A comic-book villian? _Sonic thought. _Must be some sort of a hoax..._

Reaching the central station, Sonic looked ahead to see none other than the Destructix themselves. Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona the Fox, Sleuth Dawg and Drago Wolf. Scourge was wearing his usual attire of a leather jacket with flames and ripped jeans, along with his tradematk sunglasses. Fiona was wearing a black top with matching tight jeans and silver sneakers. Sleuth wore his blue uniform-overalls and heavy combat boots. Drago had a ripped shirt with long pants and boots also. Oddly enough, Lynx, Hawk, Frog and Simian were missing.

"Scourge, I see you brought your pals with ya...Something the matter? I thought you said to come alone. Or are you the scaredy cat around here?" He spoke out loudly to piss him off. The green hedgehog gazed over in disgust to see his blue rival standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems you made it after all punk.." Looking at him again, Scourge freaked out. "What the hell do you think you're doing wearing my gear?"

Sonic looked at himself, and shrugged his shoulders. "So, what's wrong with this?"

"I can't believe this shit! First you go and be Mr. Popular, now you steal my look!" Pointing his finger at him in anger Scourge continued; "The leather jacket and rockstar pants are MY look! No one elses! Right boys?"

Sleuth nodded. "Right boss." The tall canine cracked his knuckles. "You want I take care of him?"

"Ah ah ah, they'll be none of that. I'll personally deal with it. Don't worry, I'll make sure you can use him as a punching bag afterwards..."

"Yea, puppy. Woof!" Sonic mimicked Sleuth harshly. "That's what a bitch does, it obeys it's master."

Fiona couldn't hold in her laughter. "Ouch, Sleuth, you just got burned..." The dog growled vigorously, wanting to dive his claws into the hedgehog's quills and rip them apart.

"Hey, cool it Sleuth." Scourge calmed him down. "Ignore what the blue freak says. Speaking of freaks, where's two tails?"

The female fox stopped laughing and pulled a insulting look. "Where is Tails? Maybe the little fellow can follow me around some more and tell me how much he loves me...oh wait, I was a robot! Hahahaha!"

Sonic grew mad. "Tails isn't here. And I'll make you pay for what you did to him..."

"Really?" Fiona adopted a sexy, yet mocking tone of voice. "I'm shaking, sugar plum." The others began laughing out loudly. Sonic was not in the mood right now.

"Hey, greenie! We gonna duel or what?"

Scourge cleared his throat. "Of course we are..." Looking round he noticed the crowd gathering. "...and it seems we're gonna have an audience. It's a shame they aren't going to cheer for you this time!"

"Say what?" The blue hedgehog retorted. "I'm the main hero of this picture, I always win!"

"That's not what the newspapers say..." Drago said as he chucked a newspaper at Sonic's feet. Picking it up he read the headlines.

"Joker attacks Twinkle Park...Tails and Knuckles proclaimed as heroes...Tails and Amy are dating!?...Where is Sonic!? This can't be serious! The press just have something against me! It's all lies I tell you!"

"I beg to differ." Scourge sneered. "I saw them myself earlier. Tails has really gotten himself lucky. Now, enough talk! Let's duel!

Sonic shook his head. "How do I get myself into these things? So, how we gonna do this?"

"With guns. Drago if you'd be so kindly..." Both hedgehogs walked forward until they were both in the middle of the road, inches apart from one another. Drago produced a briefcase and opened it up.

"Choose your weapons." He spoke. Sonic grumbled as he looked at the case, which contained Colt .357 Phython Revolvers. "It's _Shadow the Hedgehog _all over again..." Both picked up one and stood back to back.

"I suggest you know the rules..."

"Take 10 paces and shoot?"

"Yes." Drago raised his paw. "Gentlemen, on my mark you will take 10 paces forward. After I count to 10, you turn around and shoot. Then it's the person who shoots first that decides the outcome. Ready?"

"Ready." Sonic said

"Ready." Scourge replied.

"Okay." The wolf lowered his paw. "One..." Both hedgehogs began walking forward. "Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight..." Both curled their fingers around the triggers. "...Nine...Ten!"

At the exact same moment, both turned around and pulled the trigger. There was a loud shot, a smash of glass, a scream and a gasp...

"Scourge..." Fiona said shaking uncontrollably. Sleuth and Drago were shocked at the outcome. People around gasped, then remained silent at what they had all witnessed. But, who was really dead?

* * *

At the beach, Tails and Amy were having the time of their lives. The kitsune felt at heaven being with Amy. He coudln't believe he was falling for her after all. So, what if today was just a fluke and it was going to be all over at midnight? How would they make amends then? All he knew that he was enjoying it and also...

"Ouch!" Tails cried in pain as a hermit crab bit him on the backside. Picking up it, he chucked into Eggman's umbrella, hoping it would bite him. "That smarts!"

Amy giggled. "Aw, you're still having bad luck? What about your stomach, and your head?" She rubbed his tummy trying to make it better.

Tails blushed. "Oh, that's alright. I don't know why these things don't bite Knuckles..."

"That's cuz I snack on them.." The echidna said darkly.

"Eh!?" Amy and Tails freaked out at his statement.

"Seriously, they make a nice delicacy. Nothing like grilled hermit crab with sour cream sauce and diced peppers as a meal. Delicious."

"That's disgusting." Rouge remarked. "I did not know you had weird taste in food."

"That's echidna's for ya. Guardians of emeralds and diners of fine food." He boasted with pride as he stood and placed his fist across his chest. "We are the glorious protectors of this planet..." He performed a crime fighting pose. "..never backing down in the face of evil! The ancient ones have given us the strength to defend our loved ones so that the darkness will never take over hearts or minds!"

"I swear you just ripped that straight from Kingdom Hearts..." Tails muttered at how crazy Knuckles sounded.

"Kingdom-who?" He asked.

"Forget it." Rouge replied smacking her forehead. "You don't want to know. Oh yeah, Amy may I ask, when did you fall in love with Tails?"

The pink hedgehog tapped her foreringer against her cheek. "For as long as I can remember. I think Tails was just the hidden pearl in my oyster of love.."

Tails rolled his eyes. _Sure, let's say that. _He thought sarcastically. _And you'll be saying that pigs fly and up is down! _

"I mean Sonic...what was I thinking?" She frowned and her tone of voice fell. "He's selfish, full of himself, smelly, dirty, disgusting, ill-mannered, awful, creepy, not to mentioned an all-round jerk!"

Tails was actually stunned at what she said here. _Okay, I'll admit that Sonic can be a little full-of-himself, but he does it to protect us. It's friendship that matters to him most of all..._

"..And all the times I asked him to go out on a date with me, he just said 'oh another time'. I swear if it weren't for him..." Amy slumped and lied down. "Ah, what do I care anymore? I want you Tails!" She yanked on to one of his tails.

The fox snapped out his thoughts as he was pulled close to her, inches to her face. "You want what!?" Not sure if he had heard her.

She whispered each word slowly. "I. Want. You. In. Side. Me."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!? Y-y-y-y-y-you can't b-b-b-be serious? That's madness I tell you!" Tails spluttered, sweating bullets as he did.

"Keep it down." Knuckles spoke softly. "There are young 'uns nearby. Don't let them hear what you're saying."

Amy slowly stroked Tails chest. "Ooh. Very strong. I didn't know you worked out..." Touching his abs, she licked her lips devilishly. "I could eat you. Tender. Juicy. I wonder what a certain liquid tastes like..."

This was literally the last straw. Tails was just not up for this. "Rouge! Do something!" He yelled. "Get this sex-crazed bitch off me! First it was cute, then it was disturbing, and now it's just insane!" He shuffled around, but Amy grabbed him and kissed him hardly on the lips. She broke the kiss quickly before speaking.

"Now, my little kitsune-chan why don't we get started? Let's find somewhere where the just the two of us can do whatever we want..." Without hesitation, Rouge grabbed Amy and held her back.

"Honey, I think you need to chill out and control those hormones of yours! And besides, don't try love making yet! Tails is too young to be a daddy and your too stupid to start a family."

"Who're you calling stupid, stupid?" Amy said back.

"Just saying the bare facts." The bat sighed. "Geez, this is one heck of a day." Looking at the time on her cell phone, she remembered something. "Hey, tonight's the battle of the bands at Station Square Arena! It's gonna rock and I heard there's going to be a price for the winner. How about it?"

"Anything! Just save me!" Tails cowered behind Knuckles, while Amy just layed there sexually. trying to seduce Tails.

"Sounds good to me. A little rock n roll is what we all need these days..." Knuckles smiled at Rouge.

* * *

Back at Central, both hedgehogs layed on the floor, looking dead. Fiona began crying as she felt that her true love had been taking away from her. "Sleuth, call an ambulance now!" Sleuth nodded and quickly dialled the number. Running over to his body, the fox picked his head up.

"Scourge! No! Speak to me! You can't be dead! I love you!" Tears started spilling from her eyes. The crowds gathered round both bodies, to see if they were really dead. However, Sonic twitched and slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he was confused at what had actually happened.

"People! It's a zombie!" A crowd member shouted.

"I'm alive?" Sonic asked himself. A few of the people stepped back in shock. Looking around him, Sonic noticed a small pellet like object next to him. Examining it, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Air pellets? He used air pellets!? And here I thought he was going to kill me for real!" Suddenly, a loud screech of laughter came from Scourge. He sat up and continued laughing crazily, like a hyena.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sonic demanded.

"Hahahahah, You actually thought you were dead!? Hahahaha! This is genius!" Much to Fiona's amazement, he got a slap around the face from here.

"Idiot! Don't do that again! You scared me! You bloody fool!" Slapping him again, his rival chuckled at his discomfort.

"Anyway." Scourge continued. "Real guns, air pellets. Don't they hurt like hell?" Holding onto his chest where Sonic shot him, he stood up. "I was testing you, Sonic! I must say for a punk, you actually handled it well, but this isn't over! Are you gonna be at the Battle of the Bands tonight?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Good. Meet me on stage! The Destructix vs. Team Sonic! We're gonna rock out and win! I tell you, this is one challenge you won't win! I'll see you later, punk!" Sleuth and Drago picked up Scourge, and carried him off with Fiona trailing behind. Sonic sat there dumbfounded with the others staring at him. A member of the press started asking him questions, and Sonic shooed him away. Oddly enough, Jeffrey the limo driver had been watching the whole thing, and came over to help Sonic up.

"Master Sonic, I'm sorry to see you in this state, sir. Would you like anything? Food, drink, a doctor?"

"Take me back to the Chaotix. We have a band to form." He had a bitter taste in his mouth, and the green hedgehog had really put him off right now.

"Sir, are you sure? You seem injured and the best course of action-"

"-Jeffrey." Sonic said calmly. "Just let Chaotix handle this."

Jeffrey sighed. "Of course. Right away, Sir."

Unnoticed by the blue hedgehog, a certain lilac feline began following the limo. "Damn Sonic." She muttered curling a strand of her fur. "What did you do this time?" Following closely, she went all the way to the Chaotix Building...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yay! That's Chapter 6 done and dusted! Coming next time, as the evening draws near, Scourge and Sonic are both feeling the heat as they begin of the biggest face-offs known to man. The press line up, the stage is set, and the music is pumping! But who's going to crash the party again? Will Tails survive Amy's wrath? Next time in **Chapter 7: The Final Set.**

Oh, one more thing to add. After I finish this story, I'm gonna begin another Tails and Amy fic, but this one will be a lot more serious, yet I'm stuck on a title and a plot to use. If anyone has ideas, please let me know and I'll experiment/beta-test them to see how it turns out. Again, thank you for your help and support.


	7. The Final Set

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**Chapter 7: **The Final Set

Sonic made his way back to the Chaotix, thinking about later on, hoping that he would win the Battle of the Bands. He'd had better tell Vector and the others, since they were the band in the first place. What he didn't notice was a familiar stranger just around the corner...

"Master Sonic, I'll be leaving you again. Are you sure you don't need anything else sir? Because I'll have it delievered right away." Jeffrey's voice was concerned after what he had witnessed Sonic getting himself into. Even if the fight was fake.

"Hmm." Sonic thought for a brief second, before replying with a request. "Yes, actually. Could you possibly set up some sercurity for when me and the others head towards the Station Square Arena this evening? Along with that, could I also request that anything from the tabloids involving me or Scourge not be published? That means all the newspapers..."

"I'll have a word with the press, sir. As for your sercurity, it will be here at 7 o'clock sharp ready to escort you to the arena on time. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all thank you."

"Good." Jeffrey got back in the limo. "Good afternoon to you then, Master Sonic." He drove off, leaving Sonic by himself. He was about to re-enter the building when he was stopped by the stranger.

"Geez, I'd thought he'd never leave. Besides, I can't believe Scourge set all that up, I knew something was wrong." The voice that spoke was soft, kind, and one Sonic hadn't heard for awhile. He looked around to see none other than Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze? Hey, good to see ya! Whatcha doing here?" Both friends gave one another a hug, smiling at one another while doing so.

"Keeping an eye out on you. I've had my eye on you ever since you've been having that strand of good luck this morning." Sonic eyes trailed up and down Blaze and noticed how beautiful she looked. She wore her usual lilac attire, apart from the fingerless gloves and a sleeveless top which were an addition.

"Really?" Sonic grinned. "I'd say you have a thing for me, am I right?"

The cat blushed. "Well...I guess I do..." Trying to hid her red cheeks, she shook her head, and coughed. "Anyway like I was saying, I can't believe Scourge planned that. I thought there he was gonna actually kill you!"

"Too true." Sonic responded, before noticing something odd about Blaze. "Wait, how do you know about him? You're from a different dimension..."

"News gets around." She shuffled her feet on the pavement. "I heard that he actually tried to break through my world using the Chaos Emeralds, but that was 2 years back."

"Years after the diamond robbery..." The hedgehog placed his hand across his face, and tapped his fingers. "You think the incidents are related?"

"Possibly."

"Anyway." Sonic said wanting to change the discussion. "Let's go inside, I have a band to work with.."

"So, I heard, Who are they?" Both entered the building as Sonic led the way.

"Well, they're the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Wait, THE Chaotix?" Blaze was surprised at who he had mentioned. "Aren't they suppose to be solving cases?"

"Yeah, but Vector had this crazy idea of becoming a rockstar and now Espio & Charmy just love the idea."

Blaze laughed. "Sounds like you're having a blast."

"Too right." Sonic said happily. As both entered the room, the Chaotix looked up to see Sonic still alive, with an accomplice.

"Welcome back Sonic!" Charmy buzzed over to him. "Did you teach that meanie who's boss?"

"Easy on him, Charmy!" Vector ordered him. "So, yeah what happened?" He noticed Blaze. "And who is this pretty lady?"

"You've never met? I'm sure you've seen her with Silver...This is Blaze."

Blaze bowed slowly. "I'm pleased to make your acquantince. It's an honor to meet such fine detectives such as yourselfs."

The crocodile went red. "Well..we do our best...the honor's all mine, Miss Blaze..." He got on one knee and kissed her gloved paw. Espio and Mighty looked at one another and coughed loudly to get Vector's attention away from her.

"Ahem!"

"Oh yes, sorry." Vector cleared his throat. "I'm Vector." Pointing to the others he introduced them. "This is Espio, Charmy and Mighty."

"Hiya!" Charmy squealed in delight.

"Yo." Mighty said.

"Charmed." Espio said politly.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Blaze said smiling. "Sonic tells me you guys are starting a band."

"Damn right!" Mighty shouted. "We're the best around."

"By the way." Espio began ignoring the armadillo's outburst. "How did the thing with Scourge go?"

Sonic and Blaze looked at one another, before letting out a hefty sigh. "Scourge set up a duel. We were going to have a shootout, and it turned be a hoax all along! He even used fake bullets to psyche me out! Now, he said he wanted to challenge us at the Battle of the Bands. Team Destructix vs. Us-"

"D-d-d-d-destructix!?" Charmy stuttered.

"You mean _them_?" Vector added.

"Uh huh. Apparently, Scourge is so tempted to beat me he'll do anything. What's up, you sound like you know them?" Sonic raised an inquest. Espio shook his head.

"Believe it or not." He frowned. "Destructix is one of the reasons why some of our cases aren't solved nowadays."

"How is that?" The purple cat asked.

"Since the whole Diamond Robbery, we were asked to aid the police, but we could never find anything. Soom, rumours started going round that we were in on the job as well. After that, we started to lose customers. We're luckly if we even get at least 5 cases a month. It used to be hundreds, now look at us. We're not as popular as we used to be. People go to the police and even the FBI more than they do us."

"Yeah!" The hyperactive bee cried in anguish. "And it's all their fault!"

All the Chaotix looked misreable at this point.

"Don't sweat it." Sonic said with a cheery attitude. "Tonight is where all of us and I mean ALL OF US, show the Destructix that you don't mess with Sonic or the Chaotix! Now, shall we rock?"

"Hell yeah!" The Chaotix cried in unison. Feeling left out, Blaze spoke up.

"Wait! What can I do for you?" She asked curiously. Sonic looked at Vector, then he pondered something.

"Back-up vocalist? Percussion?" Espio suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Vector commented.

"Great! Let's start!"

The rest of the time that afternoon for Sonic, Blaze and the Chaotix was spent doing a lot of work. Song writing, rehersing, experimentings, trying out different vocal styles. The group were happy on the decision they had all made with one another. During breaks, they would all talk about past adventures and funny stories. Blaze was enjoying her time with Sonic and vice-versa. As the time to the event drew nearer, the gang packed up all their equipment, and waited for their transportation. Finally at seven o'clock, a knock came on the door. It was none other than Jeffrey, with two large sercurity guards along with sound guys and pr firms.

"Master Sonic, are you and your company all set for this evening?"

"Yes. You have transportation?" Jeffrey stepped out of Sonic's view to show him a long white truck embossed with the 'Team Sonic' and 'Team Chaotix' logos on the side. Though the artist had done the job of combining the logos to make it look like a grungy, grafiiti type piece of artwork.

"Wow! That's awesome." Equipment was packed, members were in the limo as they were driven to the arena. This was going to be the night of their lives.

* * *

Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge had left the beach earlier on to get some dinner before the show. Tails breathed a sigh of relief that the day was almost over and that this madness would end soon. Dr. Eggman, however, had remained at the beach to watch the sunset. At the restaurant, the group sat eating.

"Funny, I never knew villians took a day off." Knuckles said.

"If superheroes get one, then it's logic." Rouge replied.

"Logic?" Tails snorted. "Please, more like total rubbish! It's obvious that was a fluke just to throw us off! I bet tonight at the arena he's going to kill everyone!"

"Don't be so paranoid." The echidna slurped some asparagus soup. "Admit it, the hot sun's fried your brain and now you're the one who's going to do the killing."

"Me, kill? Never. I would never stoop to Shadow's level."

"I'd be meaning to ask." Rouge said as she picked some corn to eat. "Was that really him?"

"He said Shadow was dead, and he was 'a lot happier'. He's onto something I know it..."

* * *

At a warehouse, Joker organised his minions.

"Tonight boys, we hit the big one! Namely the arena. I'll make myself known in a public appearance, then all of Mobius will fear me!"

"Boss, what about the fox?" One of them spoke up.

"Him?" Joker cackled. "Leave him to me. But what I need you to do is extract a certain hedgehog for me...She'll be part of the fox's demise. Now, let's move out."

* * *

Around an hour later, the four had left and made their way to the arena. The inside was around three-quarters of the size of the Yankee Stadium in New York, with the place already filled to the brim with thousands of fans. Bright lights shone everywhere, TV cameras set up at every angle possible to make the viewing experience more realistic. Tails had managed to find them some seats around the front of the stage, where he thought he would feel the adrenaline and sweat of the rockstars. Looking at the program guide they had been given, they were shocked at what name came up on the list of bands.

"Sonic AND the Chaotix!? No freaking way! That's where he's been all day?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I see, so he was too busy learning rock and roll to help anyone out? What a jerk indeed!" Amy huffed violently, before becoming calm again. Grasping on to Tails' arm, she snuggled to him gently. The fox sighed, then smiled happily at her.

"Chaotix...probably another one of Vector's hair-brain schemes to get rich quick I suppose..." The bat pondered to her boyfriend. Knuckles nodded. Waiting for the event to start, Amy got up and decided to take a walk.

"Where you going, Ames?" Tails asked.

"I'm just gonna go sort something out. I'll be right back."

"Okay, don't be too long. It's about to start."

Amy exited the area and walked around to the stadium bathrooms. Entering, she approached the sink, and began washing her face and hands. _Tails is so cute when he's nervous..._ She thought out the back of her mind. Grabbing a towel off the side to dry her face, she looked up in the mirror to see a hideous looking face standing behind her.

"Y-!" Before she could even scream, the person held a knife to her throat, and covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"Utter even a single vowel, and you will die. Understand?" He spoke in a sinister voice.

All she could do was nod.

"Good." He forced her forward, not letting go of the blade. "Now, come with me. We're going to play a little game, and you are the main star of it, pretty girl."

Moments later the event had already started. The stadium was soon filled with insane drums, thrash riffing and spectacular special effects that made the acts powerful forces to be reckon with. The kitsune sat looking worried. Amy had been gone a long time, and this wasn't like her.

"Gee, she's taking a long time..."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Knuckles cheered on as the drums got heavier and extreme. Tails looked round for her, not before noticing something was out the picture. The sercurity guards he had noticed before the start of the show standing around the exits weren't there. Instead, there were policemen wearing strange white masks carrying shotguns.

_Wait...that's not right...Hold on.._

_"if you really want to stop him before he strikes again, then figure out where he'll be.." _He remembered Eggman's words.

_He's here...He said he wanted to show the world he was to be reckoned with..._He then came on to something. _Amy!_

"Knuckles." He spoke calmly. "I want you to keep an eye on those policemen by the exits. I have a feeling **he's **here..."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"That has to be it. I'm going to find Amy. Make sure no one gets hurt."

The echidna nodded as Tails headed towards the exit. One of the masked men stopped him, and gave him a card with writing on it. The message on it was sprayed with ink, and the letters were cut out from newspaper. It stated:

I HAVE YOUR GIRL. LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.

JOKER.

The fox growled in anger. "Take me to him. Now." Two of the men grabbed him by the wrists and marched him out of the arena, all the way around the back of the area. It was a small truck depot which delievered goods. The men stopped, and opened the garage doors. As they slowly opened, Tails looked down to see Amy Rose, unconscious on the floor. His mind went racing, and his feet felt numb as he saw her strapped up to a certain device.

"Amy!" He cried out rushing over to her. Picking her up, he checked for a pulse, and she was still breathing. He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I woudn't handle her too much if I were you..."

Tails spun round to see none other then Joker.

"Joker." He said bitterly. "What's she got to do with this? It's between me and you! What have you done with her?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Well, let's just say we're gonna play a little game, and she'll be the prize afterwards. See that little package strapped around her waist? That's a little thing I like to call a flare bomb. It's quite ingenius if I say so myself."

"What!?" Tails roared.

"Ah, ah ah." Joker wagged his finger mockingly. "Let me finish. I have an hourglass behind me. We're gonna duel. If you can beat me before the sand in the glass runs out, then you might be able to save her. If not, then KABOOM! It's fireworks tonight, Prower!"

The kitsune clenched his fist. His eyes narrowed directly into Joker's crimson ones. "I won't forgive you. You're gonna pay for all of this." He said darkly. Noticing the tall hourglass behind him, Tails discovered that time had already begun.

Joker laughed. "Well, you're very optimistic aren't you? Very well...Pass the swords." One of his minions produced a long case with two katanas in them. Joker picked up one as did Tails.

"Now, we're going to settle this once and for all! Draw!" Without a second to blink, Joker lurched forward and striked Tails. The fox quickly though blocked the attack just before it reached him. Sparks appeared from the grinding blades.

"We're in for one wild night! Bwahahahahahaha!!"

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Chapter 7 is here! Just to let you all know this will finish with 10 Chapters!

Next time, Joker and Tails duel it out, but will Tails save Amy in time? On the main stage, Sonic and Scourge also face off, but who will be the winner? All this and next time in **Chapter 8: Tails vs. Joker, Round 2**


	8. Tails vs Joker, Round 2

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**Chapter 8: **Tails vs. Joker, Round 2

Sparks flew as the katanas came into contact. Tails forced all his grip on his blade, and with a bit of luck managed to push Joker back a few feet. Swifting the blade along the floor, he raised it above his head, and took a fighting stance.

"What are you!?" Tails demanded angrily. "Why are you doing this!?"

Joker grinned a smile so menacing and evil, even Tails himself was afraid at this point.

"I've already told you who I am. Don't even begin with that 'Shadow' crap. I told you, he's long gone. I've been born into this world. The people here are pathetic misreable creatures. Going about their everyday lives living in their own harmony. Thinking they'll be free of fear and panic for the rest of their lives. I'm here to show and demonstrate how you can use it..."

"What are you talking about?" said Tails. "You're not making sense."

"As I was saying." Joker continued, slowly moving the blade around. "Using fear, you can manipulate people, change them. Make them submit to their inner demons, take away their desires. Most people don't understand this."

"Rubbish." Tails replied. "As long as people are willing to believe in themselves, as long as they have friends, loved ones; nothing can ever bring them down."

Joker laughed. "Is that what you really think? Hope? Love? Friends? Don't make me sick! That crap doesn't mean anything! People who think others are their friends always end up the lonely ones! Fear of hatred. Fear of betrayal. Fears that slowly build up and turn into emotions of anger, rage, sorrow. It's a beautiful thing watching people tear themselves apart from society and from the inside. The thought it just so exciting and-"

"Shut up!" Tails shouted as raced towards Joker and lunged a horizontal slash across him. He dodged it, just cutting his suit apart. Looking down, he was not pleased.

"Man. Look at what you did! Now I have nothing to wear for the party!"

"The party's over for you and your goons. Now, let Amy go now!"

"Don't you listen, fox?" Joker said smugly. "Beat me, then the girl goes free!" Racing towards the kitsune, he performed multiple slashes in all directions, with Tails blocking each one swiftly and quickly. Going for a sneak attack, the hedgehog disappeared and re-appeared behind the young fox in an attempt to stab him in the back. Barely moving, the blade cut some of the fur of his left tail and impacted it on the returning sword. He jumped up, and swung directly down on Joker's face, cutting into the flesh. Tails was then kicked in the stomach as the Joker screamed in pain.

"AAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!" The clowned hedghog screamed with rage. "I'll SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Blood ran down his face, as Tails noticed he had cut across all the way down the right side of his face, now producing a long, narrow scar. Breathing heavily, both raised their swords once more and swung to impact one another.

"Seems I've got it now..." Tails smirked.

"Don't get so cocky, bastard-fox!" Forcing all the pressure on his left hand, he reached into his backpocket, and pulled out a switchblade and slashed Tails across the arm, causing his grip to fall afterward sending his shin into the fox's chest sending him flying back, smashing into a crate. Looking at him, Tails' right arm was bleeding rapidly, and the rest of his body felt heavy. Joker snarled loudly and it evolved into dark laughter. Walking over to the beaten fox, he tossed the switch blade aside, raising his katana close to his face once again.

"You were saying?" Coming closer, Tails clutched his wound with one hand, and picked up his blade ready to defend himself.

"Face it. You've lost this. You've scared my face, but what I've done to a limb is a lot more..."

"I can still fight. I still have life in me. As long as I have breath in my body, I won't...pant... give...pant... up no...pant.. matter what!" Tails panted uncontrollably.

"I admire your determination, but look at the situation here! I have the upper hand. With no allies to back you up, you've lost. Shame, if only Sonic were here, I'd get the kick out of fighting him also..."

Tails looked him dead the eye. "I can do this without Sonic! I can do this! Face it Shadow you scumbag! You'll never win. NEVER." He shouted the last word, spitting in the hedgehog's face.

Joker brought the blade close to his neck and whispered. "Don't. EVER. Call me that...Say goodnight!" Taking a step back, he lifted the sword up high ready to bring it down. Tails was out of action. He body weak, his wound seeping what energy he had left, his vision blurring out.

_So this is it huh? I've tried everything. What a rotten day this has been. Still, I've done everything I can. Sorry, Amy. I really am. Goodbye everyone...I'll miss you all..." _The fox closed his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness...

"Hahahahahahaha!" As the blade was brought down, there was a sound of flesh being pierced and metal being clashed. What happened next, well, what quite unexpected...

* * *

In the stadium, DragonForce had just finished playing an act for the hardcore fans, and now Herman Li had the honor of being the announcer for the rest of the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He announced proudly. "Our next act, and who look to be the next future kings of rock, are The PsyChaotix! Give them a hand people!"

The audience began cheering and clapping as Sonic and the Chaotix entered the stage ready to begin. Vector sorted out his drums, while Sonic and Espio were tuning their guitars slightly. The crowd looked astonished as Sonic approached the microphone.

"Are you crazy mother-bleep-ers ready to rock? Let's get to this now! Espio!" Sonic called out as Espio began playing the intro riff to Inside The Fire by Disturbed. The cheers went even higher as Sonic began the demonic laugh of the song, before moving onto the verses:

"Oooh. Devon. Won't go to heaven. She's just another lost soul about to be mine again..."

Herman Li watched from the side line with the judges, when he got a call on his cell phone. "Hello?...Yes...This is being broadcasted on MTV you say? WHAT!? Worldwide? Do you know what this means?"

In Chicago in a recording studio, Dan Donegan, the guitarist of Disturbed was channel surfing before landing on MTV. His eyes grew wide as he witness what was being shown.

"Oi, David. You'd better come and have a look at this..." He said turning up the volume.

David Draiman, who was playing pool with Mike Wengren looked up from pocketing a ball. "What's up?"

"Best have a look." David placed his cue stick down and looked over on the screen. He saw what looked like a familiar hedghog and several characters playing one of his songs.

"Isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mike wondered

"Yeah, the guy from the video games. And he's playing Inside the Fire. David, should we sue 'em?" Dan asked. David listened to how cool Inside the Fire sounded. As the guitar solo began, he could an armadillo scratching over, distorting the sound, yet making it sound more powerful. He chuckled.

"No. That actually sounds good. Maybe we should get a DJ as well..."

"David, are you nuts? That goes against our music style, now what about suing these guys?"

"Let 'em continue..wait a sec.." David picked up his ringing cell. "Hello?...Oh, hey Herman long time no-...yes...I know they're playing our song...Yes, if they do anymore, tell 'em it's alright..." He hung up. "I'm not gonna miss a minute of this."

Dan just shook his head. Back at the stadium, the audience had gone crazy for The PsyChaotix, and now wanted an encore. Just then, Scourge and his gang bursted onto the stage right next to him.

"Scourge!" Sonic shouted into the mic. "What are you doing here?" Scourge was wearing an odd-looking jumpsuit and a mask.

Scourge just smiled. "I'm here to kick your butt once and for all! Take it away, Sleuth!" Sleuth Dawg began drumming rapidly. The stage went dark, as flames ignited around the back.

"OOOHHH YAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Scourge roared loudly. Bangs and smashes echoed through the stage as Psychosocial began. Fiona started to shred on her guitar so quickly, Charmy was getting dizzy from watching her fingers move back and forth so quickly. The judges were all gobsmacked at how heavy the track sounded. However one of the judges was not pleased.

"Get those bitches off the stage right now! I want that arsehole dead!" It happened to be Corey Taylor, the lead singer of Slipknot. As he tried jumping onto the main floor, Herman Li and Joey Jordison held him back.

"Corey, just chill already!" Herman said trying to calm him down. "Let them play! Who cares about that guy?"

"No! I won't have that wannabe stealing MY look or better yet, doing MY vocals!" Struggling, Herman kicked him in the back of each leg, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Christ Herman! Even you must be pissed off!" Taylor limped back over to the judges chair.

"No, not really. If he tries anything, we'll kick him off the stage..."

Moments later the song ended. The audience were cheering louder and harder then ever before, they were left deciding on which act was better. Luckly, Herman jumped on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and fellow rockers! One of the judges has told me that it is a very tight choice between PsyChaotix and Destructix! So in order to decide, we're doing one final face off on one of the craziest things we've ever done! A run through of Through the Fire and Flames!"

"What!?" Scourge yelled. "Don't bullshit me! We've won this! No way we're doing your crappy song!"

The guitarist was not pleased. "Say that again, and I promise you won't live long enough to listen to anymore music! Now, do you people want a face-off or not?"

The people went raving mad with screams and yells of 'hell yeah!'. Sonic smiled at Vector and nodded at him.

"Let's do this!" Vector said with a proud figure.

As the instruments were tuned finely. the stage went dark completly. A single spotlight shone on Espio and Fiona. As they began the opening riff, the drums kicked in. The lights began a rhythmic pattern with the drums as the song began finally. Mighty was already using his soundboard to include more electronica then the original already had. The riffage sped up, as both hedgehog began singing at the same time.

"On a cold winter morning...in the time before light...In flames of death's eternal reign, We ride towards the fight!" Surprisingly, Scourge had growled the last line as Drago began the bass sound. What was yet to be the outcome of this, the entire Station Square was to find out...

* * *

Upon hearing the strike of the blade, Tails opened one eye. Seeing something fuzzy in front of him, he had no idea what it was.

"Am I dead?" He asked softly.

"...No...Be glad of that..." Came a rough voice. Joker fell to his knees.

"Damn you." He muttered.

Tails opened his other eye slowly to look at who had saved him. Out of the blue it's someone he wasn't expecting...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Ah yes! Cliffhanger! I know you must think I'm evil but I'll let you guess who saved Tails' life! Hope you enjoyed this! Oh and all the music lyrics and such belong to their own bands! Hope you enjoyed all the cameos. They were Herman Li from Dragonfoce, Corey Taylor & Joey Jordison from Slipknot and David Draiman & Dan Donegan from Disturbed. Please don't sue!

Next time, Tails is recovered by the stranger, but Shadow Joker refuses to give up, igniting one last trap of his. On stage, Espio and Fiona begin one of the longest guitar face offs. but who wins? Find out next time in **Chapter 9: It's The End...**


	9. It's The End

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this!

**Chapter 9: **It's The End...

Tails' vision adjusted to what it was. Standing in front of him, was Joker on his knees with a tall figure in front of him. He was strongly built, wearing a black suit, which showed off his muscular figure. He was donned with a face mask, with the top part shaped like horns and a long black cape flowing behind him.

"Hey, you alright?" He spoke with a gruff, deep voice which was menacing and mysterious.

"B...Batman!? No way! This is a dream right? Please let it be a dream..." Tails grasped his wound and sat up slightly.

"No Tails. Unfortunatly these are the bitter facts..." Came a familiar voice. Tails looked over to see his right to see none other Doctor Eggman. He was disarming the charge, attached to Amy.

"Eggman!" The kitsune exclaimed. "What's going on here? And what are you doing to her?"

Eggman spat in disgust at the fox's reaction. "What does it look like I'm doing, you idiot? I'm trying to disarm this bomb! There's only a few minutes left on that hourglass." Tails peered over to see the sand in the glass was almost out. His eyes moved back to Joker who had collapsed and was now out cold.

"Kid, how's your wound?" The fox was drawn back to looking at the Batman. This really didn't make any sense to him. And what was Eggman REALLY doing here?

"It's pretty bad...and, are you really who you say you are?"

Batman said nothing, and kneeled down to inspect the open flesh on Tails' arm. "Hmm. Pretty bad..." From his back pocket, he pulled out a small bottle, and took the lid off. "This might sting a little..." Pouring a small drop, the liquid came into contact with his body, sending a burning rush along his arm. Tails' already knew what it was. Antiseptic. He flinched a little from the reaction, but soon relaxed. His arm was then cleaned, then bandaged up slowly.

"How's that feel?" The Dark Knight asked tieing the knot on the bandage.

Tails moved his arm slightly. "That's good. Thanks! Now.." He asked wanting answers. "What's going on here exactly?"

"I had best explain that." The doctor said, as he snipped a wire on the charge. "Got it!" He chucked the dead charge across the area into a pile of boxes, then sat Amy up.

"Well." Eggman pocketed his wire cutters. "It was nearing the end of the day and I was heading back with Decoe and Bocoe. Heading along the path out the city behind the Stadium, I noticed those clowned goons marking around the area. So I initially was going to ignore it, until this FREAK..." He pointed in disgust at Batman. "..decides it would be a good idea to play the hero and take them all out! I try making a run for it, but he stops me and assumes that I'm involved! I mean the nerve! Then we stand here talking before we notice you and that other freak trying to kill each other! I was told to do the right thing by him and save your idiotic girlfriend!"

Tails just sat there staring at Eggman. "I can't believe this..." His voice fell low. "This has been some day huh?"

Batman stared at him, narrowing his eyes before speaking: "Right. I'll be taking care of Joker from here out. You'd best get out of here before the cops-!"

"TAILS!" Came a high-pitched shriek. It was Amy Rose, who jumped right on Tails and gave him a huge hug.

"Ouch! ouch! Amy! Please!" Tails struggled in Amy's grasp as she put pressure on his bandaged wound. "That hurts!"

"Oh." Amy looked and let him go. "Sorry. What's going on here?" She asked looking around confused. "Why is Batman here? and Eggman?"

"Long story." Was Tails' only reply.

"Ok." Amy shook a little. "So, is everything alright? We aren't going to be killed?"

"No." Batman spoke. "We're fine."

"Oh, that's what you think..." snarled someone from behind. Going unnoticed by what had been going on, Joker had managed to crawl away a few feet from the group and onto a grass verge, and was now holding something in his hand.

"Joker!" Eggman shouted. "What are you upto?"

He chuckled evilly. "You may have beaten me in a blade fight, but tell me, can you really save everyone?"

"What?" The kitsune demanded. Joker again was talking nonsense.

"Hahahahaha!" Joker raised his hand slightly and pressed a button. Batman lunged over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What have you done!?" The hero growled loudly, grabbing the remote also. "And what is this!?

"This?" Joker grinned, baring his teeth. "Well, this is my masterpiece. My finest work of art. Trust me, you'll love it!"

"What!?" Batman repeated.

"A bomb." The hedgehog dropped his hands to his sides. "And when it goes off, it'll take the whole stadium with it! Unless you can find it and stop it in time!"

"How long!?"

"Ten minutes. Give or take. That depends if you're smart enough to find out where I've placed it. It ends here. Station Square burns to the ground with just this. The whole world will soon be mine!" He cackled with the grin still baring on his face. "Ahh yes. Nothing like seeing things being destroyed. It's art at it's very best..."

Batman dropped him. "Damn it!"

"We have to find it!" Tails looked around, surveying what options he had. "Amy, stay here. Eggman. You and I have to find this quickly."

"Tails, let me come with you!" Amy pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, Amy! I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"

"So have I!" The pink hedgehog had tears in eyes. "Please, let me help..." Sobbing the words. Tails' stared at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. She was right though, both had almost lost one another. Letting out a sigh, he agreed.

"Alright. But you have to be careful alright?"

Amy nodded, and smiled.

"Alright then!" Eggman declared. "Let's get going. We have to look everywhere." Looking over at the caped crusader, he rubbed his moustache with his forefinger.

"What about you?" Asking him with a rude tone.

"I'm off to get rid of Joker." He replied coldly. "Sometime in Arkham Asylum should sort him out."

Tails shook his head. "You're kidding...That's really Shadow...He's my-!"

"Look kid." He spoke with a more demanded tone. "He's a threat and if I don't get rid of him who will? If he's really your friend, I'll have a friend of mine have a look at him..."

"I said-" Joker began before Batman punched him in the gut, knocking him out cold.

"I'll be gone." He slung the unconscience body over his shoulder. "You were quite brave, Tails. Always remember, fight for what you believe in."

"Right..." Tails looked at him. "But are you really..."

"No."

"Then who...?"

Batman cleared his throat, and began speaking in a lighter tone of voice. Almost gentlemen-like.

"I'm Christian Bale. Sent here by Christopher Nolaan and TheShamanMaster by the power of breaking the barrier between fiction and real life. Be glad I'm playing this guy..." Switching back to his rough voice, he began walking away.

"Farewell..."

With those words, he disappeared instantly, leaving with the three remaining with blank expressions on their faces.

"No way..." Tails said. "There's just no way..."

"Enough chitchat!" Eggman interrupted. "Let's get moving now!"

Tails nodded and the three rushed back to the stadium.

* * *

In the stadium, the guitar solo had begun...and was still going on three minutes after it was meant to end. Herman Li watched as Espio and Fiona kept shredding, not even seeing a single break in their concentration. Sleuth and Vector began drumming off. Looking each other dead in the eye, not wanting to lose. Sonic and Scourge were wondering when they were going to sing at this rate. Charmy, however, had snapped all the strings on his guitar, and now fainted on stage from heat frustration. A paramedic came over, and helped him off.

"Hey Herman." Joey Jordison, who was sitting next to him, began speaking. "I thought this song was only meant to be seven minutes long, at this rate, we'll be here all night. What are those two trying to do up there? Set their instruments on fire?"

"Hmm." Herman replied looking at the groups. "This has gone on a bit too much I'll agree, but still." He smiled greatly. "I like this new sound. That Mighty character sure knows how to use a soundboard..."

A ringing cell began making a noise. It was Herman's.

"One minute." He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Herman! It's ZP Theart!" Came a very annoyed voice from the other end.

"ZP? What's wrong?"

"You tell me! I'm watching this back home and it's been stuck on the same sound for five minutes almost!" ZP wasn't too pleased. "Tell them to change the sound or I swear to god when you get back, I'm firing you!"

Herman chuckled. "Fire me? You'd be one guitarist short of a band..."

"Just do it!" The line went dead. Joey raised his eyebrow.

"Something up?" He questioned.

"Yeah. One second." Herman jumped back up on the stage, and ran over to Sonic and whispered something in his ear. Sonic nodded, and Herman sat back down.

"What did you say?" The drummer wondered.

"You'll see."

Sonic grabbed the microphone and started speaking. "People! Let's hear it for Vector and Espio! Let's break down this solo, and move on to Heroes of Our Time!"

The crowd cheered as Espio and Fiona quickly shredded the ending of the Fire and Flames solo, and sequenced into Heroes of Our Time. Vector's face was covered in sweat from all the drumming, but was determined not to give up. Both lead hedgehogs began the vocals to the song, with Scourge trying to out do him by actually growling the vocals.

"This was your BIG idea..? Joey commented, not looking amused at how similiar the song was to the previous one.

"Ah, ah." The guitarist said shaking head. "You'll see. Never judge a song by it's sound."

"Hey boss, cool it!" Draco shouted, seeing how his boss was taking things a bit too far. "This isn't Death Metal concert ya know! We're not Bring the Horizon"

Scourge didn't turn round. Instead he screamed back; "Well, let's make it like that then! Fiona, don't lose it!"

The fox shook her head, as her shredding hand began ache in pain. Suddenly, a string on her guitar snapped and recoiled on her fingers.

"Shit! Damn it!" She cried in pain. Determined not to lose, she began fingertapping with her ring finger and middle fingers together. Blood trickled down her hand, but she just wouldn't give in. Espio on the other hand, had flipped the guitar over and was now playing left handed. Two of the strings had gone, and he had flipped it over twice to keep the rhythm going. One of Vector's bass pedals had broke, so he was banging his large tail on the ground to improvise. As Sonic continued vocals, Blaze had grabbed a spare guitar and was filling in for Charmy. The crowd during this point was awed at what the final outcome was going to be...

* * *

Tails, Amy and Eggman ran back to the front of the stadium.

"Where do we start looking?" Amy asked, her whole body shaking in panic. "The bomb could be anywhere."

"There's three possible options." Eggman replied. "The first is a large back room which leads to an electrical grid. If something is disrupted there, the whole place could shutdown, or better yet, explode due to the connections of electricity which flow through the stadium. The next option is that it could be located on the main structure behind the stage. That structure is basically what keeps this hunk-of-junk up. Once it goes down, the force of the collapsing weight could bring down the entire place in a matter of minutes..."

"And the final?"

"I doubt this, but he could have set multiple charges along the entrances and exits of the place, meaning once one bomb goes off, the rest will go off simultaneously in a matter of seconds..."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" The kitsune inquired.

"I've been through the blueprints and plannings of this building a lot of times before." Eggman looked up and down at the place. "But the place has never really catched my eye...there's something missing. Enough already! Let's split up! Tails, you and Amy head through to the main structure and check there. Remember, you need to go around back of the stage. I'll head underground and see if I can get to the electrical grid. If I know anything, the room will be guarded so I won't be able to get in..."

"Why not use your robots?"

"There's no time to get them here! Now, hurry up!" Heading to leave in the other direction, he added. "By the way, this doesn't change anything between us. After this, we are still sworn enemies..."

"Ah." Tails smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor." They split up and began the search for the bomb. Tails and Amy rushed in through the doors, and ran towards the stage. Knuckles was on the end of one of the aisles.

"Tails?" He shouted. "Where you been? What's going on?"

"No time to explain!" Tails responded quickly. "There's a bomb here and-!"

"A bomb!?" Knuckles, without second thought, made a move instantly. "I'm right behind ya! Just tell me where it is!"

"Behind the stage!"

Knuckles, from where he was, noticed a wide set of double doors right behind where Vector was drumming. "There!" He pointed.

Without hesitation, the two-tailed fox jumped onto the stage, shocking much of the audience. He ran to the back, passed Vector, kicked in the doors and ran down the hallway. The PsyChaotix and Destructix wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hey!" Herman shouted. "Get me sercurity right now! I want to know who that was and what the hell's he doing back there!"

Sonic quickly called back. "I know him! No need for that! Just leave him! He knows what he's doing!"

"Okay fine. Just make sure nothing happens here!"

The song was coming to an end. Fiona was on her last notes. She was sweating heavily, her fingers ached and bled, and she was about to faint. Losing her grip and focus, the last string on her guitar snapped and hit her in the face. Collapsing in pain, she fell, bleeding, holding her face. Espio noticed this out of the corner of his eye and gasped.

"Oh my god!" He immediatly threw off his guitar to rush over and help her. The audience gasped in surprise at what was happening. Vector, Sleuth, Blaze, Sonic, Scourge and Draco stopped as soon as Espio did, seeing what the problem was. Scourge threw a look of disgust.

"What do you think you're playing at!?" He bellowed in anger, looking at Draco and Sleuth. "Get back to it!"

"Damn it, Scourge!" Espio snarled at him. "Your friend is hurt, can't you see that?" The chameleon picked her up.

"I need a paramedic over here! Now!"

Joey Jordison leaped onto the stage, and received her from Espio, who in turn gave her to a nearby paramedic.

"Goddamn it!" Scourge said shaking his fists. "The one time I want to win, it's doesn't go well!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at his green counterpart in rage. "You're such a scumbag! You only care about beating me, yet your girl is injured? What's with that?"

"Don't tell me what's right and what's not, punk!" Scourge sped over to Sonic, trying to land a punch on him. Sonic dodged him and decked him. Scourge quickly got up and went to grab him.

"Why don't you get lost!?" He screamed. Ready to fight him, he jumped up and trying to land multiple punches. He missed each one, and was then held back by a certain someone...

"Break it up! Right here and NOW!" It was Corey Taylor, who was now restraining the green hedgehog. He struggled, but Corey put more force into his grip, before kicking him in the back of the knees. Herman grabbed the microphone.

"Scourge! You and your team are disqualified for viciously assaulting another contender!" Various boos insults came from the audience, who weren't liking him at all. Herman continued speaking.

"As for Sonic and PsyChaotix..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Due to these unseen circumstances, me and the judges will have a talk later on discussing this. We are sorry that we pushed you guys too far. We really are-huh?" Sonic shook his hand.

"It's alright." Sonic said smiling with content. "It was fun, but now we have important matters to attend to. Our friends. Am I right?" Raising his fist, the audience did the same, cheering for Sonic. The DF guitarist cracked a small smile.

"You're right, Sonic."

"Oi!" Corey interrupted Sonic's moment. "A little help here!" He was still trying to restrain Scourge.

Herman and Sonic went to help, and ended up calling the cops who shot him with a tazer and handcuffed him.

* * *

In the back, Tails and Knuckles had reached what looked like the main structure. A large pillar around four-to-five times the height of both of them and three times as thick, which on the top, had several large, twisting support beams and tracking rails leading outside.

"Where is it?" His eyes searching frantically.

"Up there!" The echdina said, pointing towards a strange object under one of the tracking rails. The fox used his tails to fly up and land on the rails. On closer inspection, the object was indeed the bomb. A counter was displayed with the remaining time, which as of now read four minutes and thirty-seven seconds.

"Four minutes...Please be enough..." Tails murmured, shaking his head. Looking back down, some of the Jokers goons had entered through the other way, and surrounded Knuckles, armed with nunchuks and knives.

"Tails, hurry and take care of it! I'll get these guys." Knuckles raised his fists.

"Let's dance!"

Meanwhile Amy had met up with Rouge, wondering where Tails and Knuckles went. Sonic, noticing them, got off the stage floor and ran towards them.

"Amy! Rouge!"

"Oh, it's you..." Amy huffed.

"What's up with you Ames?" Sonic wondered why she was in such a bad mood.

"Well, besides being almost drowned, stabbed and very nearly killed by a murderous psychopathic clown, I'm fine. Very fine indeed." She spoke with such sarcasm.

"Clown? You mean..."

"Uh, huh." Rouge answered. "Turns out it was Shadow, but he had seemed to have lost his mind."

"And YOU weren't around to stop him! Start explaining!" The pink hedgehog demanded.

"Can this wait?" Sonic asked, much to his annoyance. "I gotta help Tails. He's gone into the back and I don't know what he's upto..."

Speaking of Tails, he was looking at the device. Almost three minutes remained. Fear began to evade his mind as he looked at the panel, trying to figure it out.

_Don't let fear or panic cloud your judgement! That's exactly how Joker wants to beat you! _His fingers shaking, he surveyed the puzzle that layed before him. Touching a wire, his reflexes quickly acted and he moved his hand away.

_C'mon Tails! You can do this! Remember, everyone is counting on you...you can do this. _Adjusting one of the connectors, he blinked constantly. Noticing a green wire, he touched it with his forefinger and thumb.

"Please be it..."

"Tails!"

The kitsune looked down on his friend.

"Hurry it up!" Knuckles called out, dodging another set of nunchuks and landing a punch in one of the minions' guts. "These guys are annoying."

Hoping for the best, he began undoing the wire from the device...

Outside, Espio had stayed with Fiona as she was put in a ambulance.

"She's too much to handle here. We'll have to get to the hospital." A paramedic announced. Espio nodded and got in the ambulance. Sleuth and Draco joined him.

"Hm?" Espio felt uneasy as the two sat down with him.

"It's alright Espio." Sleuth said softly.

"You might never believe this, but Fiona's like the sister we never had." Draco continued.

"I see..." Espio had doubt about the behaviour of these two, but he knew deep down, they were good people like everyone else. Scourge on the other hand, was dragged into a cop car, and taken downtown. As these events occured, the stadium audience was left with various questions about tonights show. As for Eggman, he had gotten lost in the underground passage way, and made his way back out.

"I guess it's all up to Tails.." He muttered as he reached the exit, and began heading home.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Whew! Sorry to leave you on another cliffhanger, but everything will be answered and cleared up in the next and final chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the fic so far. Thanks for your reviews and support! Once again, Batman and all the related names and such are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros. No infringement intended!

Oh just to add, I could really imagine Sonic and the others starting a band like DragonForce, it would be one of the coolest things ever!

Next chapter, as the day ends, Tails just wishes things were better. In the morning, he gets a mysterious phone call, but what is it now? Fiona wakes up to find a certain someone near her bedside. Meanwhile Joker or rather, Shadow has a disturbing morning in Arkham Asylum with a certain detective...All this and next time in **Chapter 10: A Disturbing Next Day**


	10. A Disturbing Next Day

**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**Tail's Predicament**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Sonic & Friends © SEGA & Sonic Team_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonic...

**A/N: **This is the last chapter everyone! Yes, it's come to an end, so I hope everyone has enjoyed it!

**Chapter 10: **A Disturbing Next Day

Tails looked down at the wire in his finger. Sweating nervously, he began twitching his fingers.

_C'mon, please let this be..._

Just as he was about to pull it, the doors opened up and standing there was Sonic, Rouge, Amy and Herman Li.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "What the hell is going on he-WOAH!" Sonic jumped to the right as Knuckles had sent another one of Joker's goons flying to the wall.

"Hey Knuckles. Watch where you throw people!" Knuckles looked at him.

"You try fighting a dozen of these guys at once, then you'll see how it feels! Kyaah!" The echidna took out the last one, as the remaining ones began running away in fear.

"That's right!" Knuckles boasted. "You run away! Haha!" Rouge sweatdropped.

"Okay, that's enough..."

Sonic looked up. "Tails, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Joker set a bomb." Knuckles answered. "And now..."

"Tails!" Amy cried. "Do it, please! I know you can!"

The kitsune shook his head. Relying on luck, he seperated the wire from the device. The light began blinking rapidly, before slowly fading out. The timer had stopped at one minute and thirty seconds.

"It's out." He said calmly.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"I'll get the press." Herman said. "You Tails, are a real hero."

"What?" Tails replied as he jumped down to the ground. "Me? All I did was get rid-"

"You just saved an entire city!" Herman exclaimed. "If that does not call you a hero, plus you defeated that Joker guy! The mayor needs to hear about this!" He ran back through the corridor. Tails and the others slowly followed.

"My hero." Amy kissed him on the cheek. "You are so amazing, Tails."

Tails blushed furiously. "Gee...I don't know what to say..."

Sonic had a stale expression on his face. "Tails, what is going on with Amy?

"I should be asking you, and everyone else that question." Tails responded. "Everyone's gone nuts today."

"Excuse me?" The blue hedgehog had no idea what his friend was talking about.

"He got a few knocks from fighting Joker." Knuckles said to him. "I think he's cukoo..." He twirled his hand on the side of his head.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm fine. I've been forming a band all day and-"

"Sonic!" Came a female voice. It was Blaze, with Vector and Charmy.

"Sonic, what happened?" She wrapped her arms around him. "Is everything alright?"

"Blaze!?" Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge said together.

"Hey guys. Long time no see huh?" She smiled happily.

Vector, however, was frustrated at this point. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"It's a long story." Tails spoke. "A _very _long story..."

Charmy was about to speak, when a group of policeman and members of the press stepped forward.

"Miles Prower, we need to speak with you..." One officer spoke, before eyeing the others. "ALL of you..."

The group were led out of the stadium, and were ordered to stand outside. They were each given something to eat and drink, before speaking with the members of the press, explaining their side of the story on the whole terroist situation. Vector and Charmy got let off the hook as they claimed they didn't know a thing. However, they soon noticed that Espio had still not come back.

"Hey, where's Espio?" Charmy asked.

"Who knows." Vector said folding his arms. "He's probably with that chick..."

"You don't mean Fiona?" Blaze said surprisingly.

Vector nodded.

"Oh god." Sonic added. "He's going to get torn to shreds by Drago and Sleuth. I just know it..."

"Or." The bee wondered. "He's got a little crush on someone..."

"Are you mad!?" The crocodile yelled. "There's NO way Espio would fall for a dame like her...It's just...not right..."

Tails sat down on the ground. He was tired, exhausted, aching all over, and just wishing this day would end. Looking up at the sky, it had gotten dark and stars were glossed across the black blanket of the night.

"Well, this is one good thing..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

In the Station Square Police Station, Scourge was sat at a table with two officers.

"Scourge the Hedgehog." The first one began, looking through a folder of documents. "Multiple offences including grand theft auto, robbery, illegal trading and wanted for the biggest heist in Mobius history..."

"Yeah?" Scourge spat on the floor. "So, what? Big deal..."

"And now, you attack Mr. Corey Taylor, Sonic the Hedgehog and also cheat in a competition?"

He said nothing. The officer took a breath, his eyes fixed on the hedgehog.

"You'll be doing some serious time. You could even call this life sentence."

"So." Scourge smirked at him. "It doesn't matter. My crew will help me in a couple of days, testify, and you'll drop all charges against me..."

"I don't think so." The second one named Dave answered.

"Hm?"

"According what we read, your team have also framed the famous Chaotix Team. Framing someone for a crime they didn't do is not a very good thing." Dave looked at his partner.

"Bob, you want I-"

"No, Dave. It's perfectly fine. I'll deal with it." Bob said before looking back at Scourge.

"We'll be deciding your sentence tomorrow morning. For now, I'll be locking you up over night."

Dave stood up, and led Scourge over to his cell. Opening the door, he pushed him in, and locked it. Scourge mumbled something under his breath, before sitting down on the bench. Next to him, sat a very perculiar man. He was around five feet tall, and wore green all over. A green suit, with matching pants, a domino mask and a green bowler hat. He sat with one hand over the other with both placed on top of a long cane. What was really surprising was the question mask symbol on the top of the cane. Scourge's eyes trailed him up and down. When the officer looked away, the strange man began speaking to him.

"Oooh, what do we have here? Another green person?" He spoke in a dramatic tone of voice.

"What's it to you?" The hedgehog snorted. "Look at you."

"Yes!" He said. "I'm a man of many riddles! I'm the master of puzzles, the king of quizzes and the sultan of sequences!" He stood up, twirling his cane. "You can call me, The Riddler!"

"I'm not interested, freak." Scourge muttered.

"Would you be interested if I said I knew a way out of here?" The Riddler grinned with enthusiasm.

"I'm listening." Scourge was interested in this man's words. I mean, what did he have to lose?

"Well." He continued. "I've worked my way out of situations like this before. A prison cell is no more than a mere puzzle! Once you work out the basics, the rest is easy. Now, here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Sonic and Tails had sat talking with one another about what had happened to each of them.

"So, you're guessing because it's Friday the 13th, everyone's acting weird?" Sonic was told again by Tails about his unusual day.

"Yes."

"Right." He nodded. "I don't know about Eggman. I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he went..."

Just then, Amy came over and sat with two. Holding onto one of Tails' arms, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, Amy?" Sonic pondered. "Does this mean you won't be chasing me anymore?"

"Hmph!" She looked crossed. "Looks like that way to me doesn't it?" She stuck her tongue out. "I'm happy with Tails, so you should be happy with Blaze."

"Seriously?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" She smiled sweetly at Tails. Tails sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I'm tried. I just want this day to end. Ohhh..." He droned loudly.

"Awww.." Amy comforted his head from falling backwards. "Don't worry. I'm sure a good night's sleep will solve all this. Then tomorrow, you and I can do whatever we want..."

_Great. That's just what I want. Another day being hunted by this sex-crazed girl, but she'll probably forget about all this tomorrow..._He thought.

Herman, Vector, Mighty and Charmy were discussing about the results of the competition.

"I've said it already." Herman had repeated the same thing to the Chaotix twice, and now getting annoyed. "I need to talk with the commitee and also the other judges. It's not my fault a contender went mad..."

"We want our money! We earned it fair and square!" Mighty argued.

"Yeah!" Vector continued. "And that record deal also. I'm sure that hot-shot will take us on."

Herman didn't know where this was going to end. "Alright. I'll call you guys in the morning and we'll discuss this over some coffee at Starbucks. How's that sound?"

The Chaotix nodded in agreement, and shook Herman's hand. "Very well. We'll see you tomorrow." Vector said. As Herman left them, the three then talked with Sonic.

"I must say Sonic, you did brilliantly tonight. We'll call you tomorrow to see if you still wanna join..." He looked at Blaze. "And I'll make sure Miss Blaze gets some involvement as well..."

Blaze smiled. "That will be nice. Thank you, Vector." The crocodile went slightly red.

"Alright then! We'll see you to-mo-row!" Charmy squealed in delight. Everyone said their goodbyes, and went in different directions. Being late as it was, Charmy, Vector and Mighty back to the Agency, chatted over coffee and cakes before heading for bed on the top floor. Knuckles and Rouge disappeared to a bar and had a few drinks to pass the time. The two eventually headed to Rouge's apartment, both very drunk. Sonic and Blaze had dinner at a nearby restaurant.

* * *

Tails and Amy headed home. Getting off the train and reaching the front door, the fox slumped down on the floor as soon as he opened it.

"What a day." He mumbled. Every muscle in his body ached and he couldn't walk another step. The pink hedgehog walked him over to his bed, where he lied down. Looking up at the celing, he quickly reflected on everything that had gone on today. Amy. Twinkle Park. Joker. The Beach. Battle of the Bands. Saving a whole city.

"Don't worry Tails." Amy said as she lied down with him. "I'm here, you know that right?"

Tails smiled smally. "Thanks Amy." Both kissed one another passionately, both feeling a burning desire for one another. Snuggling up to one another, they slowly drifted off into a distant sleep. What next morning was going to bring, only time would tell.

* * *

The next morning, Shadow the hedgehog woke up. His head felt like it had been pounded with a sledgehammer. As his eyes slowly opened, his vision was slightly off as a bright light shone in his face.

"What the...where am I?"

His vision corrected as he noticed he was in a room with white walls. Looking around, he noticed there was a sercurity door, with a large long window next to it.

"What is this place? Where have I been? The last thing I remember..." He mind was a complete blur. What had really happened?

"You're in Arkham Asylum." Came a calm, stern voice. Shadow looked up as he saw a tall man in a trenchcoat with fair hair, rimmed glasses and a bushy moustache standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shadow aaked.

"Me?" The man chuckled. "You should know me. I'm Comissioner Gordon, Gotham City Police Department." He took a step closer. "What's wrong? Lose your memory, Joker?"

"Joker?" The hedgehog asked in confusion. "Who's he? I'm Shadow..."

"Sure you are." Gordon said. "Let's go along with that. Let's also go along with that you escaped yesterday, and went on a rampage around Station Square, and nearly killed everyone there. Ring any bells?"

Shadow growled. "What nonsense are you babbling about? I have done no such thing, now I demand you let me go! I have my rights!"

Gordon looked at him with a perplexed look. "Fine 'Shadow'. If you are who you say you are, then I'll have a psychiatrist brought so we can proof it. As for now..."

The hedgehog was losing patience. All these questions were going nowhere. "Look, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik to protect the Earth. Now, if you don't let me-"

"Shut it." Gordon interrupted. "You're staying here until I say you can go. By the way, that's some crap makeup there..." He pointed at Shadow's face. He picked up a mirror and showed him. The hedgehog was shocked at the reflection he saw.

"What the hell is this!?" Shadow shouted in anger. "This is some sort of joke!"

"Joke's on you." The detective laughed again. "I'll see you later, Shadow the Joker."

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow roared.

Gordon left the room and sealed the door shut. "Doctor." He spoke into his earpiece. "Get me that psychiatrist as soon as you can. This character's a real oddball... and make sure you get that make up cleaned off him he looks frickin' ridiculous..."

* * *

As morning came, Tails awoke. Opening his eyes, he looked around his room. Everything seemed normal. Looking over to his right, he noticed Amy asleep softly.

_Was this all a dream? Am I still dreaming? Ouch. _

On his right arm, he saw a bandage wrapped around a large part of his arm.

_It wasn't a dream! It was real..._His eyes moved back to the sleeping Amy. _So what about Amy? Is she still..huh? _

The phone next to him started ringing. Amy didn't react at all, and Tails looked dumbfounded. "Who could this be?" He picked up the handset.to answer it.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Good morning, Tails. How are you?" Tails immediatly recognized the voice.

"Eggman. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm calling to say well done on making the newspapers. You've really out done yourself for someone who's meant to be the sidekick. The press sure know how to write a story."

"Cut the crap." Tails demanded. "What really happened yesterday? I know you don't REALLY take the day off, so start explaining..."

Eggman's voice grew darker. "Look, I told you. I had no involvement in what happened yesterday. Let's just say whatever happened was superstitious alright? We were cursed by some ancient magic and that happened..."

"You sure you just didn't make an invention to change the weather and you ended up changing everyone's personalities?"

"Hmm..good idea...but No!" Eggman was now annoyed. "No more accusations, fox-boy! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to plot my next attack...or maybe I'll take a longer vacation..."

"Eggman." Tails spoke calmly. "I know, and you know that I know that we both don't believe in stuff like fantasy and superstitious nonsense, so just come clean...I'm not mad. I'm nod angry. I'M JUST PISSED OFF!" He shouted. "QUIT screwing around!"

"Ooh, I'm sorry I think my breakfast is ready! See you later!" The line clicked dead, and the fox just sat there. He placed the phone down and shook his head. Amy Rose slowly woke up.

"Huh...Tails..." She yawned. "Who was that?"

"No one special." He said with a blank look. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She sat up and stretched. "Wait...why am I lying in your bed for? Did we..you know..it?..."

"No, I'm sure we didn't. I would never-"

"That's alright." She looked at him. "I wouldn't want to yet."

"Amy, do you remember anything that happened yesterday? Anything at all?" Tails asked wanting answers.

Amy placed her hand on her hand. "Some of it. I remember a date at Twinkle Park and being kidnapped, but that's about it..." She thought a bit more. "God, what have we done?"

Tails look disappointed by her reaction. "So, you didn't like it?"

"On the contrary." She giggled. "I enjoyed the day with you. You're so much more fun then Sonic could've ever been. I'm starting to really like you, Tails." She leaned over and kissed him.

Tails went red. "Thanks Amy. You're the greatest friend ever." That comment caused her to blush red also.

"No, thank you Tails." Both hugged and kissed one another again. They remained silent together for a few minutes, until the fox asked:

"What do you think happened to Sonic and the others?"

"Who knows." Amy began laughing.

* * *

The Chaotix had met up with Herman Li that morning, however Espio was still missing.

"So, boys." Herman began. "I've decided that PsyChaotix will be an instant hit in no time! I'll help you guys with recording a demo next week and we'll send it to some record companies and see what they think." He wrote out a cheque.

"Here's the money as promised. 10,000 Mobian Dollars." Handing over the cheque, Vector immediatly was in love with money.

"Hell yes! 10000 big ones at last! Boys, let's start our celebation with a round of drinks! I'm buying!"

"What about Espio?" Mighty asked him.

"You're right. Let's head back to the Agency and see if he's left any messages yet. If not, we'll call the hospital see if he's still with that Fiona chick..."

Vector was right however.

Espio had stayed with Fiona the whole evening, waiting for her to wake up. Sleuth and Drago had stayed with him for awhile earlier, but had to go home due to luck of sleep. Fiona woke up later in the morning.

"How you feeling?" Espio asked politely.

Fiona said nothing at first, then spoke. "Fine...I guess..." Looking at Espio dead in the eye, she added harshly; "Why? Why did you help me?"

"I saved your life, be grateful." He was annoyed at how rude her reaction was. "I wasn't going to let you suffer in pain...and besides Scourge didn't even lift a finger! He even shouted at you to get back up when you were injured!"

"That's because he loves me. He wanted me to do my best..."

"And look where it got you. Out cold in a hospital for twelve hours. You really want to call that love? Someone who pushes you to far, then doesn't even help you? That's scum in my book..."

"What do you know about love you bastard!?" Fiona hissed at the chameleon.

Espio turned his head. "..."

"I thought so." Fiona slouched on her bed. "Don't even bother trying to help me out again. I don't need you. I don't need anyone else except Scourge..."

Espio was not liking her attitude. "Fine. Do what you want. I don't really care." He turned to leave. "But think about this. I was doing the right thing in that sort of situation. If you don't have the common courtesy to say even 'thank you', then you're just pathetic. Goodbye." He began walking out, when he was stopped by the female fox.

"Wait..." Her face was full of guilt and her heart ached. "I guess...I was a little bit too harsh just then...so...sorry. Sorry and thank you." Fiona bowed her head slightly.

The chameleon turned back, and nodded. "Apology accepted. I'll see you soon. Maybe if you're free sometime we can grab a coffee or something..."

"No."

"Hm?"

"Stay with me for today. I'd like...to get to know you better." Fiona's cheeks turned slightly pink when she said the last few words.

"Sure." Espio smiled. "We'll talk."

The two sat together and for the rest of the day, got to know one another better. When Sleuth and Drago popped their heads around the door, they looked at the two and decided not to disturb them.

"Shall we tell the boss?" Sleuth asked his friend.

"No, leave 'em be. That Espio's got a lot of spunk. A real good guy..."

* * *

Speaking of their boss, Scourge had been digging a tunnel out with the Riddler and a large man known as Bane. It had been two hours since they had busted out of jail, and had gotten nowhere.

"C'mon Scourge!" Riddler called out shaking his shovel. "Only another ten miles to freedom!"

"This was your idea of a plan? You're ridiculous." Scourge continued digging, hoping they'd get out soon and head for Gotham City. They were to meet up with a crime boss known as Two-Face.

As for Sonic? When he woke up, that day, he and Blaze decided to go out on a date together. Knuckles and Rouge however? Well, let's just say alcohol has its uses...but's thats another story.

**THE END**

* * *

Whew! That's the end of this fic ladies and gents! I'm working on another fic as we speak called "Eggman The Hedgehog" it's in my profile if you want to read. I'm also hoping that me (or someone else) will start a fic based around Espio x Fiona. Sounds weird, but this ending kinda prompted it. PM me or leave a message in the reviews if you have any ideas...

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this! This is probably the most cracked out thing I've written since "Naruto and Sugar Don't Mix". Please let me know what you think!


End file.
